Tempted to Touch
by christal-chan
Summary: This is mainly Inuyasha and Sango. After getting an unexpected peek of Sango Inuyasha becomes obsess with her , but how can he show his ture feelings without breaking someone else's heart.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Prologue

"Hiraikotsu" Sango screamed as she hurled her giant boomerang at one of the two earth worm demons. On impact it had exploded right above her and now she looked and smelted like hell.

Mean while on the other side of the battle field...

"Wind scar" Inuyasha belted as he leapt into the air bringing Tetsusaiga down to the ground cracking the earth and sending a yellow wave of light disintegrating the demon.

"Feh.. lets get moving we already wasted enough damn time with those weak demons" Inuyasha stated while putting his now untransformed Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"Kagome I'm tired" Shippo protested.

"How can you be tired runt if you didn't do ah damn thing."

"Inuyasha! we have been walking for almost nearly four hours, it's getting dark , and poor Sango over there is covered in that demon's blood" Kagome defended.

Crossing his arms in the sleeves of his haori Inuyasha replied dryly.

"And your point is..?"

"SIT!!"

"Ahh!" Inuyasha wailed as he plummeted to the ground.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that where resting here tonight" Miroku added and started unpacking his stuff.

After setting up camp and eating some ramen Inuyasha took refuge in a nearby tree, and Kagome decided her and Sango should get a relaxing bath at the hot spring they saw a while back.

"Sango lets go to the springs. I have to talk to you" she whispered.

"Oh okay...about what Kagome"

"I'll tell you when we get there"

Sango nodded back and hurriedly gathered her things.

"Inuyasha I'm going with Sango to the springs " she shouted up to him.

"Hurry up and get back I don't want to have to come looking for you's" he shifted in the tree turning his back towards them.

"Ah, and I shall accompany you lovely ladies" Miroku suggested as he wrapped his arms around their waist, but unknown to Sango was that the monk's right hand was getting lower and lower until.

Whack!

"Ahh!" Miroku screamed as he fell on to the ground next to Shippo with a red hand print imprinted on his face.

"Miroku when will you ever learn that if you touch Sango your just going to get hurt" Shippo stated as he tuck himself in Kagome's sleeping bag ready for bed.

"Inuyasha make sure he keeps his perverted ass here" Sango said as she stormed off into the woods towards the spring.

...At the spring...

"Ahhh this feels great!" Kagome sighed as she sunk into the springs's steamy water that just reach her chest.

"Sango"

"Yes Kagome"

"Do you think Inuyasha cares about me?"

"Of course Kagome... he cares about all of us" Sango replied as she lathered her arms and neck with Kagome's lavender scented soap.

"N-No Sango I mean the way he cared for Kikyo" she said with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh!... I'm sure he does Kagome" Sango laughed nervously as she lied unclear of the hanyou's true feelings.

For a while all that could be heard was the rustling of water and the steam rising from the spring. Sango couldn't take it anymore she had to do something to break the odd silent.

"Kagome"

"Yes Sango"

"Can I use some of that shampoo of yours?"

"Sure" Kagome replied and tossed her the bottle.

After lathering up her hair Sango sunk underwater to rinse her hair out.

Left alone on the surface of the spring Kagome heard a rustling sound in one of the trees surrounding the springs.

"W-whose there" Kagome asked while glancing from tree to tree. With a little more confidence she asked

"Miroku is that you?"

Just then a brown and gold anaconda demon descended from the trees.

"Girl who possesses sacred jewel shards give them to me!" it wailed in a raspy voice as it rush her.

"Ahhh Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the demon was about to reach her. Luckily Sango had heard Kagome's scream and sprung from under the water catching the snake and wrestled with it on the bank of the springs. The demon managed to get the upper hand and wrapped it's lower half around Sango's torso squeezing her tightly.

"Gagh!" she screamed in pain casting her head towards the night sky as she felt the air leaving her body. In the springs Kagome watched in terror as Sango laid lifelessly in the snake's lower half as it bared it's sharp white fangs ready to devour her. Kagome had to do something she just couldn't let Sango die. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed her and Sango clothing lying on the bank of the springs. She hurried over and searched through Sango's clothes until she found one of her hidden daggers , and race back still in the water to the area where Sango was with the snake.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed as she threw the dagger towards Sango. With her last bit of strength Sango caught the dagger and brought it down onto the snake's head trapping it's mouth shut and driving it into the grass bank below.

...Earlier back at camp...

Everyone was asleep except Inuyasha. His sensitive ears picked up on a faint sound of Kagome calling his name.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes...I know you would enjoy bearing my child" the monk mumbled in his half dream state with a lecherous grin on his face.

Shaking his head in disgust he shouted "Miroku get your dam lazy ass up"

"W-what? Hey Inu...yasha whats the big idea"

"I'm going to get Kagome and Sango. I smell a demon"

"Do you wish for me to accompany you Inuyasha" Miroku asked leaving his sleepy state behind.

"No stay here and watch over Shippo and the stuff" Inuyasha said as he took off into the woods towards the springs.

"Dam why did Kagome have to go so far" he thought as he ran.

...Back at the springs...

"_huff! huff_!" Sango gasped for air on all fours over the dead snake's body.

"Sango are you alright" Kagome asked from her spot in the springs.

"I'll ..._huff..._ live..._huff._.. Kagome.

Just then Inuyasha came bounding towards the clearing, the scent of demon's blood hitting his nose.

Closing in on the water he noticed Kagome in the springs he shouted to her "Kagome are you guys all right... where's Sango"

Upon entering the clearing Inuyasha notice Sango on all fours in all her glory. Unable to control his eyes at the moment Inuyasha casted his view down towards here center.

Hearing Inuyasha's entrance and voice Sango dash towards the spring with a speed worthy of Kouga himself, and submerged her body under water just a little above her chin, but that wasn't enough to cover the ten shades of red she was turning.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched covering herself "Get out of here!"

"H-huh?" he asked still in a shocked dazed state.

"You pervert!" Kagome continued.

Shaking out of his daze Inuyasha shouted rudely "Your the one who called me Kagome so don't make it sound like I just barged in here!"

"Just get out of here Inuyasha!" Kagome said chucking her bar of soap at him.

Dodging it with ease Inuyasha's only reply was "Feh" and then he added "Next time you get into trouble don't come crying to me." While walking off back to camp in a rather unusual way thanks to his new found hardness in his red haori pants. Before reaching camp Inuyasha casted his gaze up toward the night sky and thank the Kami for his clothes being so big.

Well how was it? was it good or bad? it's my very first fic. Please review.

Well until next

See ya!


	2. Before The End Of The Night

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha » Tempted to Touch B s : A A A

Author: christal-chan 1. Default Chapter2. Before The End Of The Night3. Warm bottle of Saki4. I wanna hold you so tight5. A Time to Remember6. You know I want you so much7. A night alone

Fiction Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 155 - Published: 03-28-05 - Updated: 08-02-06 id:2326069

Before The End Of The Night

...Inuyasha Point of View...

I know it was wrong , but I couldn't help it. I new I should have forgot, but i couldn't. The image of her fair skin shining under the moonlight was burning it's way permanently into my mind.

Oh Kami her skin looked so soft so... perfect. If Kagome wasn't there I surely would have taken her.

Kagome...Kagome? I wonder how she would feel if I showed my feelings towards Sango.

I love Kagome and I know she loves me too, but the type of love I feel for her is only as a friend.

I'm falling behind in the group and soon I end up walking in the back alone. My eyes travel towards Sango's swaying hips wishing I could hold and guide them as she would go up and down my shaft, but thoughts like that will just lead me to a lonely date with one of my hands. So I better keep my emotions in check and concentrate on the task at hand, finding the rest of the shards to become a full fledge demon.

"Inuyasha" Kagome asked

"Huh...What Kagome" Inuyasha was brought out of his retrieve.

"What are you thinking about" she asked.

"Can't a guy have sometime to his self without somebody...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted tensing her shoulder's and bawling her fists.

"SIT" she added

"Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha wailed as he sprawled out on the grassy ground below.

"Dam you Kagome" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.

...Night Time at The Camp...

"Hey Kagome "

"Yes Inuyasha" Kagome replied, and stopped unrolling her sleeping bag.

"I'm going to the springs, I'll be back" he said stuffing his hand into the sleeves of his haori and walking off towards the woods.

"Kagome"

"Yes Shippo"

" When since has Inuyasha ever wanted to take a bath?" he mocked while settling hisself into Kagome's sleeping bag.

"I don't know Shippo" she replied while settling herself into the sleeping bag to tired to realize Shippo's sarcasm.

...At the Springs...

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha sighed closing his eyes relaxing his body into the springs. The tepid water working magic on his tensed muscles.

"Hehehehehe" he heard a giggle. Inuyasha's amber golden eyes shot open.

"Who the hells here" he demanded while flexing his lethal claws.

"Hehehehe" he heard again.

Inuyasha casted his gaze towards the source of the sound and what he saw didn't make his already aroused state any better. Their stood a naked Sango on the bank of the springs.

"Sango!" Inuyasha wailed trying to avert his eyes away from her body.

"What are you doing!" he asked putting his forearm in the way of his view, because he was losing his grip on controlling his eyes.

Inuyasha heard a splash and not even a moment later he felt finger tips moving his arm away from his view.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked while pressing her body against his making sure he could feel every inch of her body.

"N-nothing Sango It's just that we really shouldn't...mmmmmmmm". Inuyasha moaned as Sango started to suck and nip at his ear.

"S-sango what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as Sango moved to his neck.

"It's...okay...Inuyasha" she whispered in between kisses.

Sango moved back to his ear whispering.

" I know how bad you want me Inuyasha. Don't think I didn't see how hard you got when you saw me naked" she said in a husky voice while moving her hand down his chest and his stomach.

"Mmmmmmm" he moaned closing his eyes and nodded unaware of what she just said , he was to caught up in the fact that her hand was just about to reach below his waist, but she stopped and he opened his eyes.

"Kiss me Inuyasha" she begged while looking up into his eyes.

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes Inuyasha I want it ..."

Inuyasha placed his mouth over Sango's kissing her softly. It seems that wasn't enough for Sango, because she took Inuyasha's right hand placing it on her breast while his other clawed hand slid down cupping her ass cheek.

"mmmmmmmm" Sango moaned into his mouth when she felt him pinching her nipple. This gave Inuyasha a chance to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha thought he couldn't get any harder , but when he tasted her sweet tongue all doubting thoughts were thrown out the window. After getting his full of her lips Inuyasha started to move down her neck nipping and sucking his way down to her breast. Once their he licked one of her perky red buds causing her to moan louder. After teasing both breast he finally closed his mouth over her right nipple while massaging the other one.

"Mmmmm Inuyasha!" she moaned while holding the back of his head in place "Inuyasha I want more!"

Agreeing with her he stopped his assault on her breast and moved back to her mouth running his tongue along her lips asking for entrance which was soon granted. Passionately kissing her Inuyasha's clawed hands now rested on her hips kneading them. Moving one hand off her hips Inuyasha's clawed finger ran up and down her inner thigh teasingly.

"Inuyasha... stop... teasing me" she panted harder each time he came close to her center.

"Stop what" he replied teasingly while running his finger tip even closer then the last time.

While still locked in a heated kiss Sango decided to give Inuyasha a tasted of his own medicine. Reaching down Sango took a hold of his shaft and ran her finger round the head of it.

"mmmm" he moaned closing his eyes. Suddenly the sensation stop and Inuyasha opened his eyes to find a grinning Sango looking at him. Realizing her game Inuyasha sunk one finger into her center.

"mmmmmmm-Ah... Inuyasha!" Sango moaned.

"Inuyashaaaaaa! she moaned louder as he went deeper.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled

"mmmmm" Inuyasha moaned closing his eyes as Sango touched his shaft.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again.

Kagome? What the hell he thought as he opened his eyes coming face to face with a worried Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you all right. You were moaning like you were in pain and plus you slept most of the morning" she said

"What?" then reality hit him like a ton of bricks. It was all a dream.

"Are you all right Inuyasha" she asked again looking into his amber eyes.

"..." Inuyasha only nodded getting up and readjusting his haori pants to hide his morning woody.

Looking around his gaze then traveled to Miroku who had a big grin on his face.

"Just shut the hell up Miroku"

"Why Inuyasha I didn't say anything" he replied with his lecherous grin becoming bigger.

With a small blush Inuyasha snorted "Feh" and walked off trying to escape the monk's all knowing gaze.

Well how was that ! I tried to do the whole dream thing.

Keep the reviews coming they give me energy.

And i sure do need it. I never new how tiring this could be. :sigh:

Well until next time.

bye!

Return to Top


	3. Warm bottle of Saki

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha » Tempted to Touch B s : A A A

Author: christal-chan 1. Default Chapter2. Before The End Of The Night3. Warm bottle of Saki4. I wanna hold you so tight5. A Time to Remember6. You know I want you so much7. A night alone

Fiction Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 155 - Published: 03-28-05 - Updated: 08-02-06 id:2326069

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait on the update. Don't worry I will TRY not to make it happen again. I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got. A lot of them were funny and they made me laugh.

"AAAAh," Miroku sighed while placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. "What a wonderful day ey Inuyasha" he smirk with a lecherous grin.

"Yeahwathever" he mumbled out something incoherent holding his head down while walking with a slight blush on his face embarrass about the early morning's event. Sensing Inuyasha embarrassment he decided it would be fun to toy with the hanyou.

"Sooo" he began but was cut off by the ramblings of a man.

"Demon...D-Demon! An old man yelled as he was running across the plains towards the shard hunting group.

:_Thank Kam_i: Inuyasha thought glad that he didn't have to deal with the perverted monk over his morning woody.

"Demon...Demon!" the man continued as he reached them.

"Demon...Demon help please!" he begged as he collapsed on the ground in front of them.

"Were old man?" Kagome question as she dropped to her knees and stared him in the eyes.

"In the...huff... in the village just ahead he pointed back to the direction he came from then fainted.

"Kagome"

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"You and Shippo stay here with him. Sango and Mirkou you two come with me. Will go after the demon".

"All right" Shippo and Kagome said in union nodding there heads in agreement as Kagome reach for her medical Kit.

...In The town Just Ahead...

"He He He!" chuckled deeply the giant purple demon as it smashed a farm house devouring one of its cows. Upon entering the scene Inuyasha snorted cockily "I new I smelted a weak demon, but now I know your an ugly bastard too," he added smugly while he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Huh! How dare you. You fifthly half-breed I will melt the flesh from your bones along with those pathetic humans"! It said getting on its hands and knees. Being that the demon had extra long limbs its back was hunched upwards in an awkward position. After getting into it's position the demon's stomach muscles began to contract as a giant visible ball was pushing against the inside of it's skin making it's way towards it's throat reveling a large white ball in it's mouth.

"Die" it shouted as it spat out the ball of stomach acid directly at Inuyasha

"Feh, your gonna have to do better then that" Inuyasha snorted as he leapt in the air avoiding the acid.

"Dam you half-breed" it snarled

Seeing that it was going to produce another one of its attacks.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango shouted as she flung her giant boomerang cutting the demon's neck preventing it for making the attack.

"AAAAAH...AAAAH! It screeched deeply as it clawed and scratched at the boomerang that was lodged in the thick skin of its purple neck.

"AAAAAh! The demon bellowed once before collapsing backwards causing the ground to shake beneath them.

"Feh...well that was a waste of time" he replied cockily as he put his Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath as he watched the object of his affection run up the giant demon's body to retrieve her weapon.

While Sango was trying to remove her boomerang from its skin Inuyasha noticed how its claws began to twitch and then its red eyes began to flicker. Sango was still standing on the demon's neck trying to remove her boomerang when she heard

"You fool I will crush you!" it said bring its giant palm over her.

"Hnnn" she shouted seeing no possible way out of this. Sango closed her eyes crouching while throwing her forearm up in front of her face bracing her self for the on coming pain.

But the pain never came. Instead of feeling her bones shattering into pieces she felt as if she were flying as two strong arms carried her bridal style. Opening her eyes Sango came face to cheek with Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha..." she began softly. But was cut off by his clam voice.

"You could have been hurt. Please be more careful next time okay."

Left speechless by the softness in his voice she just nodded. Upon landing on the ground they heard a familiar voice shout.

"Wind Tunnel" as Miroku un-wrapped the prayer beads around his hand sucking up the demon's large body.

"Noooooo!" it shouted trying to resists the powerful wind by digging it claws into the ground leaving deep groves behind as it's body was being dragged by the force. Unable to bare the pressure the demon's claws broke hurtling it into Miroku's black abyss.

"Well" he said while wrapping his hand back up. "Shall we head back to Lady Kagome," but was stopped when he heard a cheering crowd. Hoots and hollers could be heard from the town's people as a middle age man walk forward with a smile on his face.

"Young monk you have saved our village we are forever in your debt. What can we bring you?" said the Townsman.

"Ohh nothing just a honest days work" Miroku said

"Please let me offer you and your friends a place to stay the night... we could have a celebration.

"I assure you my good man that we have very important matters to attend to," he replied.

"That's too bad all the young women were looking forward to meeting you and thanking you for your heroic deed."

Letting his lecherous side get the better of him he replied. "You know what I do feel tired and I guess a little celebration wouldn't hurt"

"Great come this way young monk and your friends are more than welcome to join us" said the Townsman as he led Miroku to the main house.

Upon seeing them all disappear Inuyasha snorted "Feh... look at that dam lech. We should go get Kagome." Inuyasha said to Sango.

"Yeah your right...but...um Inuyasha,"

"Yeah"

"Can you put me down" she said with a slight blush.

"O-oh!" the hanyou stuttered and dropped her faster then he had picked her up.

"IgottagogetKagome," he jumbled out turning to hide his blush as he took off.

: Well that was weird: Sango thought as she got up and dusted herself off. :Ohh well it's time to go keep the lech in check: she though as she picked up and swung her boomerang over her shoulder making her way towards the main hall.

...At the celebration...

(Loud music plays, while the children laugh, and the adults reminisce.)

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh Miroku your so funny" said a girl with a kimono two sizes too small blushed as she leaned over exposing to the monk just how little she had on.

"Oh yes Miroku tell us another story of how you single handily defeated the Great Birds of Paradise." Another girl said with an over excessive amount of makeup and a kimono comparison to Kagome's skirt length.

"Well my lovely ladies..." he began "It all started when the leader of the wolf demon tribe took one of my helpless follower's of my shard hunting group..."

Off in the far corner sat a very piss-off Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango.

"Look at that bozo taking all the credit!" Inuyasha scolded.

"What did he mean by helpless?" Kagome frowned.

"Excuse me," Sango frowned, while getting up with a bottle of Saki walking out into the fresh night air.

"Poor Sango," Shippo sighed sensing her broken heart.

"Yeah your right Shippo I feel bad for her too," Kagome agreed.

"Why..._munch…...munch_... she just went outside?" If you ask me she probably just got tired of all of this dam noise," he said flatting his ears against his head while shoving food into his mouth.

An anime sweat drop appeared on Kagome's face as she looked towards Shippo who had the same expression on his face.

"Inuyasha..." she started her face becoming a little red from anger "Some times you can be so-so damn..."

"Excuse me young lady care to dance with this old man whose life you saved?" the old man from earlier asked extending his hand out to her.

Kagome smiled nodding her head while taking his hand.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted. "Look at that idiot, Shippo. Look how she's dancing around with the rest of them."

"Shippo" he asked

"Shippo!" he asked again getting annoyed.

When Inuyasha received no reply he turned to see only a nice open space were Shippo used to be.

"Were did that little runt get to..." he said to no one in particular "He he he" Inuyasha heard.

"What the hell..." he was cut off by the laughter of small children.

"Ohh Shippo you're so funny. Show us another one of your tricks!" laughed a little girl with brown hair.

:Feh! They got you to Shippo: Inuyasha though to himself.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted from his corner of the large room. "Come sit over here" he said with a wink while placing his hand on of the girl's behind.

"Yeah Inuyasha come sit over!" said one of the girls licking her lips. "I wanna feel if those ears are real" she said huskily. Earning a slight blush from the hanyou.

"Awwwwe! He's so cute" another one crooned

:"What a bunch of bozos": Inuyasha thought as he walked towards the door.

"Awwwwe! Don't go" they wined as he shut the door behind him leading out into the starlit sky.

...Out Side...

"Huhhhh...Dam idiots" Inuyasha sighed closing his eyes as he slid down to the wooden porch floor with his back against the door.

"Ha ha!" Inuyasha heard a soft chuckle. He opened his amber eyes to see a flushed Sango sitting on the porch with the bottle of Saki in her hand, and a little of the upper part of her kimono open exposing that she didn't have her slayer suit on underneath.

"I new that you would be coming out here soon Inuyasha you seem to have lasted longer then I did. Come over here and join me. I was expecting you," She said as she pulled out another small glass and poured Saki into it.

Inuyasha took the glass into his clawed hand bring it to his lips, and closing his eyes relishing the strong warm taste of it, unaware of his one person audience. In the mist of pouring her self a drink Sango noticed how desirable Inuyasha could be when he wasn't talking or being a jerk. Sure she loved his rough masculine voice; it fitted his criteria just right. But she preferred to hear it say other things…….or moan in utter passion as she rode him like a……………………

"Ugh!" Sango shook her head with a slight blush trying to rid her mind of the perverted images. Blaming it on the large amount of Saki she consume as she brought another glass to her lips.

……………...Twenty Glass Later ...

"Ooooh! It's so …….hot out Inuyasha !" Sango moaned throwing her arms outward and falling backwards due to her drunkenness unconsciously exposing her thigh to the hanyou's hungry gaze.

"Yeah your…….. right," he said taking off his red fire rat haori leaving him in his white under shirt, exposing his muscular chest.

After putting aside his haori he turned to see a tempting sight of Sango. She was on her back with her eyes shut. The moon's light shining on her fair skin as her hair laid untied like a black mass beneath her head. He watched as beads of sweat traveled from her neck to the valley of her breast exposing one of her dusty pink nipples. Inuyasha's eyes traveled down her body to her legs which were propped up and bended at the knee as if she was begging or waiting for him to please her. To make matters worst for him images of her naked body began to replay in his mind.

"Ugh! This floor is so hard" she moped turning on her side to face the hanyou with her elbow propped up and her head resting in the palm of her hand. "I never…. _Hiccup_…….imagined any………_Hiccup_………anything could be so hard," She hiccupped on last time covering her mouth with her hand as the Saki began to really effect her now.

"Yeah I know what ya mean," he said having a double meaning behind his response as he shifted his erection.

"Sango---It's---pre----tty hot" he said drunkenly. "I think I'm………._hiccup_……going to go down to the town's springs and c-clean off. He added getting up and almost stumbling over.

"Wait Inuyasha!" she shouted. "Please take……….._hiccup_…….take me with you," she begged holding onto the sleeves of his undershirt.

He wasn't sure if it was the Saki talking but he nodded his head yes as he proceeded to walk away.

"Wait………._hiccup_………. wait for me Inuyasha!" she belted as she clumsily got up and tripped over her own two feet. "AAAAH" she screeched landing into Inuyasha's back.

"Thanks Inuyasha" she sighed taking in his masculine scent as she laid with her nose pressed against his neck.

"Um….Sango? he questioned "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Why of….._hiccup_…..course not" she said while wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on the back of her thighs." I am perfectly capable……._hiccup_…………of walking myself" she continue as he walked off towards the spring carrying her the same way he did Kagome.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well how was that! This was a long chapter. I hope you guys liked it.

Feel free to give me any ideas if you have any.(I could use them) I think I feel a lemon coming in the next chapter :)

I'm not really sure what's allowed and what not allowed for this website, but feel free to tell me.

Thanks

And reviews give me energy.

Bye!

Return to Top


	4. I wanna hold you so tight

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha » Tempted to Touch B s : A A A

Author: christal-chan 1. Default Chapter2. Before The End Of The Night3. Warm bottle of Saki4. I wanna hold you so tight5. A Time to Remember6. You know I want you so much7. A night alone

Fiction Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 155 - Published: 03-28-05 - Updated: 08-02-06 id:2326069

Hey everyone! Once again I loved the reviews, and thanks for the ideas I got they really did help.

Okay everyone Big Lemon Alert! If you don't like reading lemons don't read this chapter. Theirs something I have to explain when there's two (: )with some words in the middle and the words are bold those are inner thoughts. If you don't get what I just said just ignore me. I'm sure you can figure it out. Okay enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost for got I don't own Inuyasha

……………………At the springs……………………………….

"Soooo... Sango" he calmly asked while putting his arms behind his head locking his hands behind his slivery mane creating a relaxing pose "Do you want…_hiccup_…… to go first?" the large amount of Saki he consumed starting to take affect fully.

"Sure…..but….._hiccup_... Ha ha ha ha!" she blurted out her cheeks flushed red as she put her hand to her mouth unable to control her drunken giggle.

"But what?" he asked in annoyance.

"I was………_hiccup_…….kind of hoping that you would join me?" she asked with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Sango……I…..we can't-"

"Oh no it isn't like that Inuyasha!" she shouted abruptly waving her hands in front of her face with a slight blush forming upon her cheeks. I just feel a little………_hiccup_…….. woozy and I don't want to pass out and drown or worse be caught off guard by a certain hentai or youkai.

"…………." the hanyou started blankly unable to believe his luck at the moment.

"Please….._hiccup_………... Inuyasha!" she wined.

Once again he blamed the Saki for taking control of his body as he nodded his head and turned his back towards her and began to unite his haori.

When he turned around he was shocked to see the back of an already naked Sango the water barely touching her back with her hair pined up into a bun relaxing in the springs as she ran her hand with water up and down her shoulders. "Ohh!" he quietly groaned as he could see the siding of her full round breasts making his erect penis even harder then before. Taking this as an opportunity he slipped into the springs and swam to the opposite side.

Reaching for the provided soap he began to lather it in his clawed hands bringing it to his hair and began washing it, while closing his eyes and relaxing in the spring's welcoming steam.

"Mmmm!" he moaned as he unconsciously slid one of his hands from his hair as it gradually made it's way down towards his hard shaft. "Mmmm!" he moaned again as he wrapped his hand around his stiff manhood and started to trust into it while creating small ripples above the water oblivious to the fact that he was still massaging his hair with one hand.

"Aaah….mmmm!" he moaned lowly. He was so caught up in the intense pleasure his hand was providing he didn't realize that the other occupant of the springs was swimming up behind him until he felt her warm breath along his neck.

"Here let me help you with that" she said huskily.

Inuyasha froze in mid-pump of his hand as fear and excitement spread throughout his body until he felt her feminine hands replace his own as she started to massage his head.

"Ahh…..mmm!" he gasped then moaned at the new feeling of her harden nipples from the night's fresh air rubbing against the muscles of his back as she pressing her self closer to him to get at a better angle.

: Oh Kami: he thought as she began to rub his sensitive ears.

"Mmmmm!" he grunted as he continued to pump his shaft in his left hand relishing the feeling of her hands touching his ears.

:_Mmm! Kami I hope she doesn't see me_: he thought as he fisted his erection harder when he felt one of her dusty pink nipples scrap over one of his most sensitive muscle in his back. Inuyasha was glad that the steamy hot water came just below his chest and also praying that the exotic luminous light that the moon and the stars provided wouldn't reveal his hentai act.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

:_Oh_: She moaned in her thoughts as she mindlessly rubbed her breast even harder against his back trying to relieve some of the tension building between her legs. :Ahhh: she gasped as she slid her right hand from the hanyou's hair under the water and in between her legs rubbing her own sacred little jewel. She started to rub his ear even harder when her hand below the water slip one of it's digits into her opening as her thumb continued to massage her jewel, earning a gasp from both the hanyou and taijiya.

"Mmmmm!" she struggled to keep the moan in her throat.

:Oh Kami please don't let him see me: she begged as her other hand fell from his hair onto her breast as she began to rub and pinch her already harden nipple.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ooooh…..mmmm!" Inuyasha groaned low in his throat as he felt the beginning of his climax coming, as he brought his other hand down to massage the tip of his shaft.

"Mmmm….mmm!" he tried desperately to keep his moan low in his throat as he felt his release.

: _Oh Kami that felt so good. That's just what I needed. I wonder how it would feel to have her hot little ass grinding on my………Damn-it! I better stop this before I get hard again. I can't believe I'm starting to act like that damn monk:_

Pushing his thoughts aside Inuyasha submerged his head under the steamy clear water rendering his hair from the white soap.

"Damn-it" he mumbled as he remerged his head from the water trying to rub the soap from his eyes with his hands, unknowingly turning around and facing the direction of the taijiya. Blinking the water droplets away from his amber eyes he was met with a sight that made half of his blood return to his second lower head. Standing there with his mouth open wide; his face loss in a shocked expression as his eyes consumed the sight of a fully naked Sango loss in the pure bliss of pleasuring herself.

_:Oh Kami this has to be a dream_: he thought as her one hand roughly grabbed her right breast pinching and tweaking the nipple. Her eyes shut tight as the glowing bright moon's light highlighted her fair skinned features as she bit back on her lower lip trying to suppress her mewls of pleasure. Her hair sexily falling from the bun she had once put it in due to the intense steam rising. :_Oh shit I'm hard again_: the hanyou cursed as he followed her other hand to her nether regions now fully aware of the act happing below the water was where her source of pleasure was coming from.

_: I better get out of here before I do something she'll regret: _he thought heading towards the bank of the springs only to be stop by the sounds of her voice making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Mmmm Inuyasha!" she moaned out loud grinding her hips a little harder onto her hand.

_: She can't be talking about me? Nah_: he pushed the thought to the back of his mind continuing towards the bank.

"Ooooh.. Inuyasha harder please…..! Yeah like that!" she moaned even louder.

_: Let me get the hell out of here_: he thought threading even faster through the steamy water.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out.

_: Nope I'm done listening to this shit:_

"Inuyasha …….. look at me…….please!" she begged.

"…….." :_Oh shit_: Inuyasha was lost for words shocked that the taijiya was awake as he turned to face her, with her cheeks flushed, lips parted, and her eyes tinted heavy with a thick hood of lust.

"Sango I……." he began.

"Inuyasha…….."she huskily said with determination " I need you!

……………………………………………………………………………………

He didn't have time to react before he felt her lips crushing against his in a fervent kiss.

"Sango….stop!" he grunted feeling her hands running up and down along his chest as she began to suck and kiss his jaw line running her tongue down his jaw to the base of his neck trying her best to leave a mark kissing over his spell bound necklace.

"Sango you're………mmmmm!" he moaned loudly unable to finish his speech as he felt the new pressure of Sango's delicate hand gripping his now erect shaft. She took the opportunity to move back up to his mouth thrusting her tongue inside fisting his slivery hair in her fingers as she tasted him for the first time that night. At first he didn't comply as she ran her tongue against his fangs, but he slow felt his iron will slip as his tongue began to dance with hers. Although he was enjoying her lust filled kisses he had to break apart.

"Sango……_huff……..huff_…….your drunk." He stated breathing for air.

" So…_huff_…are you!" she replied with a wicked lustfully gleam in her eyes as she proceed to seek another kiss only to be stopped and held in place by two strong arms.

"Well yeah…._huff_…but what about Miroku? He replied.

"He's probably doing the same thing right now" she said slyly as she pushed away his hands and began running her tongue along his neck stopping to suck at his pulse.

"But….but what about Kagome?"

"Ha ha ha! I'm not interested in girls Inuyasha." She giggled sexily as she kissed his right cheek.

"You know dam well what I--- Ahh!" he was cut short of his ignorant rant as she fisted his erection even harder earning an involuntary thrust into her hand from the hanyou.

: _That's it damn-it…… I'm only one hanyou_: he thought as he roughly took her hair in his clawed crashing his lips against hers as he ran his tongue against her lower lips asking for entrance.

:_Yes_: her mind screamed as he placed his thigh between her legs bring one hand to fondle her breast while the other one was cupping her ass.

"Mmmmm!" she moaned into his mouth taking her chance to grind onto his muscular thigh.

Inuyasha's lips left her mouth trailing kisses down along her neck to the valley of her breast.

"Inu…yasha!" she grunted in frustration as he purposely licked around the centre of her breast avoiding her pert nipple.

"Feh!" he laughed at the fact that he could have her so wantonly making his male ego swell with pride.

"Mmmm…..Inuyasha!" she moaned loudly her eyes shut tight as she tried to relieve herself of the tension building in her stomach on his leg.

"Here" he whispered huskily into her ear "Let me help you with that" he said mocking her suggestion from earlier as he slowly ran a clawed finger down the front of her body into the water dipping into her center.

"Mmmm!" she mewled as he began to suck and kiss at her breast.

"More!" she begged, and he complied by adding another finger.

_: Damn she's so tigh_t: he thought as he tried to bring her to her release.

"Ahhhh!" she groaned in passion wrapping her arms around his neck and began to kiss on it.

"Ooooh" she cried out again and tensed up as he added pressure to her jewel with his thumb bring her to her release. She fell limp in his arms her hair now fully loose from its pervious bun as she massaged and caressed his back. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he easily carried her out of the springs laying her down on the grassy green bank below.

"Ahhh! She gasped in pleasure and excitement as he laid down on top of her him still between her legs with his manhood rubbing against her center.

"He he he he!" he snickered in delight as he brought his mouth down to her neck suckling her pulse and making his way down to her right nipple running his tongue along it.

:_This is the whole damn reason why I'm in this mess: _he thought as he closed his mouth around her pert nipple running his fangs over it biting hard enough to give her both pain and pleasure while his one hand was cupping her breast running his clawed finger tips over it.

"Mmmm!" she moaned in disappointment as his lips left her breast traveling downwards. "Aaah!" she hissed out in pleasure as he dipped his tongue into her navel moving down to plant a kiss on her womanhood before returning to her full lips making her blush. :_Now she blushes_: he thought. Sango groaned into his mouth as he rubbed his manhood against her making her beg him for more. "Inuyasha……" she breathed in between kisses from his lips.

"Yeah" he replied going back to connect there lips with a grin forming on the side of his mouth as he already new what she was asking for.

"Please!" she moaned pressing her hips down trying to get a feel of him only to have him raise his higher away from her attempts.

"Please…. what?" he was barely able to control his smile. He placed his tongue back into her mouth as he tasted the top of it running his tongue out along her bottom lip before going back in.

"I need you now Inuyasha!" she stated not caring if she sounded like a wanton whore at the moment. He nodded his head in agreement as he hoisted her left leg over his shoulder leaving her in a very open position.

"Mmmm!" she sighed in content closing her eyes at the feeling of the heat from his body drawing closer.

"No attachments!" he demanded as he looked down upon her with her hair laying loosely like a bottle of spilled black ink, cheeks and eyes opened half way flushed with desire, and the way her breast rose and fell with her excited breathing.

"Hai yes-yes Inuyasha she agreed oblivious to his statement. " Just hurry up" she wined using her free leg to push him closer to her core.

With an arrogant smirk he sheathed himself inside her breaking through her innocent hymen.

"Aaaah" she shrieked lowly in pain. He quickly covered her mouth with his own muffling her cries of pain in a searing kiss. He began to suck and nip at her tongue and lips until he felt her move against him.

"Mmm!" he moaned at her tightness thrusting hard and fast into her lost in his own little world of pleasure as he placed his hands on either sides of her head.

……………………………Sango POV………………………………..

_:I can't believe this is happening! I'm a taijiya he's a hanyou.: Not that there anything wrong with that, it makes him more well endow then most men: her inner thoughts childishly giggled . But that's beside the point I can't let him dominate me. : Oh… but it feels so good: No no no! I have to do something._

…………………………………………………………………………………..

She thought as shifted her weight rolling him on to his back so that she was in the top position her black hair hanging loosely over her breast.

"Mmmmm!" they both moaned at the new position making her slid even deeper onto him while he placed his clawed hands on both sides of her soft hips. He moaned in delight as she brought her lips to his chest running her tongue along his nipple making her way up towards his chin planting a kiss on it before reaching her destination his ears where she began to suck and nip at them.

(Inuyasha)……………………………

Damn-it! I know what she's trying to prove, but I really don't care it feels so good to have her ridding me like this as I watch her breast move with our rhythm. Ha! No attachment my ass. I'm screwed. Ha! It's pretty funny the irony behind it all.

……………...

He was brought out of his thoughts when she abruptly yank on his ear between her teeth sending him a sexy smile that sent shivers down his spine. : _That's it_: he thought as he swiftly pushed her onto her back while sitting up placing her legs on either sides of his shoulders and began thrusting into her at a new stronger harder pace as he felt his fangs and claws lengthen.

"Aaaah…ah…Inuyasha!" she cried out fisting the grass below her in her hands as he brought her to her climax. And with a few more short thrust he followed behind from the feeling of her walls clamping around him. He collapsed on top of her rolling onto his back only to come face to face with the content smile displaying on her lips.

"Inuyasha that was……. that was…..!" she rambled excitedly.

"I know." He agreed to her unspoken words of satisfaction his male ego reaching its pinnacle point for the night as he propped himself onto his elbows and leaned forwards to plant a searing kiss on her soft lips.

"Mmmm" she mewled softly into his mouth and began running her hands up and down his chest when she felt his manhood twitch inside her.

Grinding her hips down onto him once she broke there heated kiss and stared deeply into his amber eyes "Inuyasha I…I… _hiccup_" was the last thing she said before passing out onto his chest due to exhaustion and her drunkenness. "Huff" he sighed wiping the hair from the front of her face as he felt his heart yearning for the taijiya that rested safely in his arms, and began to pull his haori over there naked bodies. He stared into the night sky for a while and then took a glance at her sleeping form watching the way her head would rise and fall with the movements of his chest. His eyes wearily began to close and he wrapped his arms around her his clawed hands playing with the loose strands of hair on her back .The last thought on his mind was :_Yep! I'm definitely screwed: _as he fell into a deep slumber.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Yes! I did it. How was it? Please review. And don't for get reviews give me energy.

Oh! And please feel free to give me ideas on what you would like to read about in the next chapter.

Bye!

Return to Top


	5. A Time to Remember

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha » Tempted to Touch B s : A A A

Author: christal-chan 1. Default Chapter2. Before The End Of The Night3. Warm bottle of Saki4. I wanna hold you so tight5. A Time to Remember6. You know I want you so much7. A night alone

Fiction Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 155 - Published: 03-28-05 - Updated: 08-02-06 id:2326069

H-Hey…everyone how's it been……..Okay okay I know what you're all thinking "WHAT THE HELL TOOK HER SO LONG! Well…..I kind of went on a Long vacation. But I'm back.

Okay you know the drill: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did but we all know that can't happen. So this chapter is a bit on lime side almost becoming a lemon. So enjoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The warm summer breeze blew over the two lover's naked bodies as they groped and kissed each other on the grassy green bank below.

"Mmmm" Inuyasha moaned as Sango began to lick and nip at the muscles under his well toned chest. Running her tongue around his manly nipple while dragging her tiny finger nails down his stomach slowly across his pelvis coming to rest on his cock.

"Inuyasha!" she mewled softly in surprise as he ran his clawed hand down her back to grip her shapely ass while capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She ran her tongue over his fangs and gripped his shaft hard in her delicate hands. Before she could react he had flipped them over so that his body was now resting in between her legs plastering an egotistical grin upon his face. He could feel the heat emitting from her core heightening his arousal.

He lowered his slivery head down to her lips once again as he sheath himself inside her swallowing her moans of pleasure.

"Uh...uh...uh!" she grunted wrapping her legs round his waist urging him to drive deeper.

"Mmm!" he tried to keep his moan low in his throat only to fail as he let it out feeling his release drawing near but in mid-thrust he stopped when he heard an all to familiar ear piercing scream.

"Ahhh…..Inuyasha!" he casted his gaze from it's downward position to see the tear stricken face of a broken hearted Kagome, "How…_sniff_...how could you Inuyasha ?" she whispered between muffled cries.

"Kagome please wait. I can explain---"

"Inuyasha!" his sensitive ears twitched at the tone of the demanding voice. Only to turn his head left and see the face of a very pissed off Kikyo. Her eyes narrowed in hatred and disbelief. Her sacred arrows drawn and ready to strike.

"Ki- Kikyo?" he stuttered finding it weird that he didn't sense her. "Kikyo wait it's not what it looks like---- Awe damn-it it is what it looks like but it's----"

"How could you do this to me Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome's voice cry out laced with hatred and betrayal.

"Kagome" he replied softly as he turned his head to see that she was now equipped with a bow of her own. Her bangs casting a dark shadow covering her eyes; her mouth set in a frown voiding her face from any emotions except for the two crystalline tears that rolled down both side of her cheeks standing out against her fair skin.

"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted releasing her arrow.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you Inuyasha!" Kagome spat as she released her arrow as well. Time literary slowed as he watched the two purifying arrows descend leaving behind a trail light. Suddenly he felt something move under him.

"Inuyasha!" she cried her dark chocolate brown eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. Her long black hair lying wildly beneath her as she bit back on her lower lip holding in her emotions.

"Sango" he softly pleaded lowering his head and closing his eyes as he descended towards her lips placing a soft passionate kiss on them. Her body began to disappear and he soon felt his lips upon the grassy bank below. The sharp green blades tickling his sensitive nose.

"What the hell?" he opened his eyes only to see the imprint of her body form by the bent blades of grass. "Sango! Sango!" he shouted touching the ground franticly. Only to have his ears pick up on the faint sound of her moaning. He followed the sound with his gaze only to fall back on his ass at the sight. There in the shaded part of the forest in a far off corner laid the vile hanyou Naraku with his one hand pining both of "his taijiya" arms above her head while thrusting his lower body into her core at an almost violent pace. He captured her lips in a searing kiss. Biting and licking at her lips sometimes drawing little droplets of blood. He watched as his free hand roamed down her chest stopping to pinch and tug at her nipples harshly sometimes soothing it with his dark tongue before quickly returning it to her mouth. His hands were now making its way towards her womanhood where his clawed fingers began to fondle her jewel.

_: I watched as the filthy creature violated my Sango in a way only I should be allowed to. Just with the sound of her cries mixed with pleasure and the smell of her sex I could already feel my arousal growing and by the way her eyes were tinted with lust and fear as she a wrapped her legs around his waist I could already tell that she was enjoying it too. I gazed as he pulled his vile cock out of her replacing it with two fingers plunging them deep into her heated body. I couldn't stand to see her with him, but I wouldn't dare look away. I watched intently as he pulled his two fingers from her. Her wetness was evident as it ran down each claw. He chuckled smugly as he place one in his mouth savoring her taste. He brought his other finger to her mouth demanding her to taste. She willingly complied. I felt myself become even harder as he twirled and thrusted his finger into her mouth. Mimicking his action from below. It was almost enough to make me turn my head in disgust. Almost…….I couldn't help but keep my eyes transfixed on the beauty below him. The way his black hair contrasted with hers as it hung over them I knew it should be sliver. I couldn't take it anymore_. "Naraku you son of a bitch! I'll kill you." _I seethe reaching for Tetsusaiga only to realize that I was still undressed. "Damn!" was the last thing I said using my amber gaze to search for my forgotten clothing only to come face to face with both of the miko's purifying arrows._

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ahh!" he softly gasped arching his back a little off the ground resting on his elbows. "Thank Kami it was only a dream" he said settling his gaze into the dawn sky. The forest floor still covered in a faint darkness. The sky began to hold a hint of pink signaling the rising of the morning sun. Inuyasha looked down on her sleeping face, her small form still resting soundly upon his chest with her tiny hand resting upon his necklace. "She's so beautiful" he thought running his skilled clawed fingers gentle through her hair.

"Mm-mm" she groaned lightly in her sleeping state. Releasing her hold up the sacred purple beads. Dragging her finger's lazily over his collar bone down to his chest coming to rest on his hips taunting his pelvis.

_: I have to get out of here before Kagome and the other's wake up_: he thought rolling the taijiya swiftly on to her back and standing up. Persuading his amber eyes to look down onto her body admiring it just in case this would be his last chance to. His eyes first caught the sight of her soft black hair standing out against the blades of grass as his mind began to replay the night's event and how it tickled against his heated skin. Moving further down past the soft delicate "V" of her neck to the valley of her breast on to her mounded peeks. His mouth began to water as he remembered how they tasted. "Huff….huff" he felt his breathing becoming ragged, his eyes shifting over the feminine muscles in her stomach as he moved down towards her womanhood. He quickly shifted his golden gaze away as he felt his lower member began to twitch. : _Oh Kami how I want to take her again so badly. Mount her hard and fast until she scream's my name…………No damn-it! I have to get the hell out of here_: He quickly dressed him self than gather her kimono up and brought it over. _: How the hell am I gonna do this without waking her up: _he thought running a hand through his sliver tresses. _: Well I better try something soon the other's will be waking soon. Damn-it how do I get into these messes: _he pondered while spreading her kimono out next to her. : Huff….Okay: he took a deep breath readied himself as he gently lifted her naked lithe form carefully bring and placing it upon her kimono. He pick up her right arm carefully placing it inside the kimono's sleeve and was please to see that she did not wake. _: Feh looks like I really tired her out: _he bragged to himself his male pride swelling with ease, as he began to place the other arm in. "Thank Kami I'm almost done" he let out a soft huff in relief "But where's that dammed obi" he got up from his crouching position walking along the bank of the spring until he came across it upon the forest floor. As he bent down to retrieve it he heard a noise that made him dash into the nearest bush seeking coverage with the obi still clasped in his hands.

"Mmmm" he heard her groan again in her sleep as he watched through the green thick leaves as she unconsciously rolled onto her stomach and went back to sleep.

"Huff" he let out a held breath and resumed dressing her. Upon being dressed he took a step back and began pondering while once again admiring her beautiful form.

_:I wonder if she'll remember this? How could she forget: _the thought bring a small smirk to his face. "Feh" : _Well I better get back before the other's wake up_: he thought before sniff the area for any demons as he swiftly leapt away through the forest trees.

…………………Back At the Village……………………………

"Ah..Mmm" Kagome yawned softly as the morning sun came shining through her window signaling a beautiful day in Feudal Japan. "Mmm" she groaned pulling back the covers of her futon stretching her hands above her head. Her black tresses falling loosely on to her sleeping kimono. She got up and walked over to her yellow bag pulling out a fresh pair of clothes. Borrowing one of the towns offered kimono's she headed towards the springs.

…………………………….At the springs………………...

"Oooh" Sango groaned as the sun rays shone pasted the closed lid's of her eyes.

"Huh!" she fluttered her eyes open and sat up in a rush. "What the hell………..?" and like a thousand oni the pervious night's events came crashing to her sending her sprawling onto her back

"Oh shit……."

……………………………………………………………………………….

While walking casting his head down with his hands folded inside his red haori sleeves Inuyasha decided to think. _: What the hell was I thinking? I mean she was drunk. Shit I was too. How am I gonna explain this Kagome……damn and Miroku too. _As the hanyou headed towards the village he failed to notice the other passenger along its path. "Look Kagome… Miroku. Sango and I rutted all of last night on the forest floor. No no no that will surely get me S-A-T to hell! Huff…Look Kagome I---"

"Inuyasha"

"Huh….Kagome " he gasped looking up his golden eyes piercing through hers, placing his hands in front of him bracing himself for her wrath.

_: Inuyasha_: she pondered taking in his appearance. His haori top slightly open revealing a well toned chest and abs, sliver hair damply wet swaying in the gentle summer's breeze with golden eyes filled with emotion. Making the miko very aroused.

: _Emotion?...Emotion_….?: Kagome thought to herself. "Inuyasha………." She watched as he flinched shutting one golden eye, his ears twitching bracing himself for something unknown to her. "Inuyasha" she said again "What's wrong?

: _She doesn't know. She didn't hear me. Thank Kami she doesn't know_:

"Inuyasha…!" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing!" he gruffly said regaining his rude composure and swiftly brushing past her.

"I wished you'd open up to me more Inuyasha" she muttered bitterly continuing down the path towards the spring.

………………………………………………………………………

"Mmm!" Sango moaned her hair pined up into a bun as she slid her body into the warm welcoming spring's water, rinsing away any evidence or sent of her nightly escapades. _: What am I going to do: _she thought running her wet hands over her soft skin of her arms traveling towards the valley of her breast. She stopped to drag a finger tip across a bruise upon her breast. Closing her eyes and resting her head back on one o the spring's elevated stones as she reminisced about her night's events dragging a finger tip across her nipple remembering how it felt when he put his soft lips on it, while running his rough tongue over it. "Ahhh" she mewled out rubbing her nipple sliding one had towards her crotch imaging it was his own. "Ahh!" she gasped at the contact and began rubbing her jewel. She elicited a loud moan when she mimicked how he would scrap his clawed thumb on it while his other finger's where buried deep inside her. "Ooooh!" she cried out as she slid her own finger into her center. Her eyes where tight shut while fisting her hands into black hair and arching her back against the warm smooth surface of one of the spring's big rocks. "Inuyasha!" she blurted out as she almost felt her release but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sango!" she heard Kagome yell running around the corner of trees into the secluded opening. Quickly removing her hands from her head and crotch she sunk lower into the spring's water only revealing her neck and watched as the young miko came running over Kneeling on the bank as close as she could get.

"Are you all right Sango? I heard you scream like you were in pain."

"Its all right Kagome I'm fine….she said trying not to meet her eyes but couldn't help It as the miko continually stared at her. "What…What is it Kagome?"

"What's that she touched a spot where her neck met her shoulder?"

"What!" she replied again as Kagome reached into her bundle of clothes and pulled out a mini mirror giving it to Sango where she gazed at her neck.

: _Oh no how am I going to get out of this one: _she panicked her face turning red with fear, shame, shock and disbelief.

"Oh…..um that Kagome! Ha it's just a mosquito bite. I imagine it happen when I fell asleep last night. You know too much Saki! Ha ha ha ha! She chuckled softly but stopped once she realized Kagome wasn't.

"A mosquito huh Sango?" Kagome frowned.

"Yes"

There was a long silence before Kagome blurted out "I can't believe you Sango! After all we've been through you did this and then tried to cover it up with some lame story."

"Kagome…! I'm sorry please don't be mad. I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" she bellowed as unshed tears came to the corner of her eyes. The thought of losing Kohaku was unbearable but losing someone else she just couldn't take. Suddenly a warm smile came to her face. "Sango it's okay. You can do it again I won't stop you."

_: What_: "So you don't care Kagome that we……well you know! Sango replied becoming bashful.

"Of course not!" she leaned over the bank's edge placing her arms around Sango's neck bring her into a friendly hug. "Oh Sango what you and Miroku do together I can't stop you, but next time I'd just wish you would have came out and told me. Okay?" she said releasing the girl from her hold and staring back at her warmly.

"……………Okay…." Sango replied mindlessly.

"Sango are you okay"

"Yes Kagome I'm fine. I-I just have to get back to camp and eat some breakfast. She spoke rising out of the spring grabbing her kimono and throwing it on.

"Okay I'll be here!" Kagome shouted and untied hers and descended into the springs. She watched as Sango walk off into the wooded path heading towards camp.

"Ahhh" Kagome sighed: _I wish me and Inuyasha could be more open with our feelings. Maybe we'd actually be somewhere in this relationship instead of just being friends._ "Oh Inuyasha when will you learn?" she sighed out loud and began to lather her arms.

………………Back at The Village………………………………

"Hey Inuyasha were ya been?" asked Shippou sitting around a pot heating up the groups food.

"Out! Now where's Miroku? He demanded rudely.

"Hes inside. He told me to watch our breakfast it will be done soon" Shippo replied.

"Yeah great" he muttered lowly while stomping off towards the opposite direction of the monk not wanting to faces his lecherous friend knowing he would be exposed.

"Hey Inuyasha…?"

"What…runt?"

"Where's Sango?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" he replied before he continued walking.

"Well Inuyasha I kind of smell her on you……_sniff….sniff_……yep that's her.

With a giant leaping bound Inuyasha came crashing down onto shippou head with his one fist.

"Ouch Inuyasha what did you do that for! I'm telling Kagome!" he whined rubbing the sore spot with his tiny hands crocodile tears forming in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?...Inuyasha?" but he received no response as he turned around watching a seething hanyou stomp away towards the trees seeking solitude.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ta da! How was it? A bit graphic, but I only did what the people wanted. Bet ya can't wait to see what happens next. :)

Neither can I!

I really wanna thank everyone for there reviews.

It's good to be back!

Remember reviews give me energy, oh and please, please offer me your ideas feel free to.

Until next time.

Return to Top


	6. You know I want you so much

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Finally a new chapter! I never used to understand "writer's block" until I got a serious case of it. There's some lime and a lemon in this chapter. So you were warned. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

……………………………………………………………….

_:Stupid!….Stupid ! How the hell could I have been so stupid as to not wash off_: Inuyasha thought perched on top of a tree branch sniffing his haori. _: Yep I definitely smell like her_: "Mmmmm" and what a good smell that is: He groaned her scent invading his nose. "Huff…." He sighed placing his hands behind his head his back and shoulders resting against the bark of the tree, the green leaves acting as shade from the sun. : _What's a hanyou to do_: Inuyasha wondered closing his eyes and taking in all the sweet smells of, breakfast, the springs, her, and an hungry demon. _:A hungry demon_: "What the hell!" Inuyasha open his amber eyes drawing his Tetsusaiga looking down the tree only to see the face of an angry oni bear demon trying to make its way up the tree. "Ahh!" It roared trying to heave its body up the thick bark of the tree. Long claws crash into the bark inching its long brown body even further up to its target as it revealed it long teeth flashing it head wildly saliva emitting from its fangs.

"Oh so you thought you could sneak up on me huh?" He asked it standing up with perfect balance on the thick branch grasping Tetsusaiga in both hands pointing it outwards, as the green leaves from the branch above swayed in the gentle breeze tickling his nose.

"Ahh….ahhh!" It bellowed again.

"Well, I got some bad news for ya!" He stated a small smirk coming to the corner of his mouth. "You picked the wrong day to screw with this hanyou……" he bragged jumping down from the branch landing swiftly on both feet. "Well if its any consolation" he said with sicken charm. "At least I found a way to get rid of some of this pent up energy." he smile fiendishly as the bear oni slid down the trunk of the tree turning to face its prey charging after him.

"Feh……ahhh" he elicited a war cry before clashing with the hungry demon.

………………..Back at Camp………….

Good morning Shippo" Miroku brightly said as he emerged from one of the Inns. "What's this" he pondered a little disappointed looking down onto the small make-shift fire into the small pot that Shippo was stirring.

"It was all the villager managed to gather after the demon attacked" Shippo stated not really noticing the monk watching as two women ran giggling from his room_. : Jeez what a letch. No wonder why Sango is always depressed: _

"Oof!" Miroku sat down with a plop onto the grassy green bank below, staring into the angelic orange and red flames with his chin resting in the palms of his hands mesmerized by it's swaying movement pondering his last night events.

Flashback (last night's events during the party)

"Oh Miroku!" one of the two girls groaned as he latched his lips onto her neck suckling and running his wet tongue in the same spot as they stumbled out of the main house leaving the music and drunken laughing voices behind into the hot crisp moonlit night. His one hand wrapped around the waist of the one girl's neck he was sucking while his other lecherous hand was dangerously groping the ass cheek of the other girl. ."What's your name?" he asked huskily while trailing wet kisses from her neck to her earlobe. "Attomei" she replied lost in his world wind of kisses. "And yours?" He grabbed the other girl's ass cheek hard. "Anything you want." She stated ruining her hands along his chest as he slid back the paper door to his room. Laying Attomei down onto his futon mat upon the floor he slowly walked back with a grin on his face towards the other girl who waited patiently for him at the door .He felt his pulse quicken when his skilled eyes were fed the sight of her kimono bottom hike up high exposing her thigh to his hungry gaze, his smirk only getting bigger as he heard the rustling noise of Attomei's clothing hit the wooden floor below them. He almost froze in terror, as the moon highlighted her facial features and black hair almost making her out to look like his beloved Sango. He shook it off and blamed it on the Saki as he approached her placing his lips over hers. He wrapped his right hand around her waist pulling her warm body closer to his as his other hand swiftly pulled down the top of her kimono exposing her full large breast. She moaned into his mouth while Miroku quickly slipped his tongue in deepening the kiss as his left hand began to massage her right breast circling his thumb around her nipple flicking the harden bud every now and then. He broke the kiss sliding his tongue along the shell of her ear whispering " Your name shall be……._huff_….. Sango!" After finishing his statement he quickly untied the sash of her kimono and watched it as it hit the floor softly. He stepped back to admire her body sliding the paper doors shut which barley did much to block out the moons luminescent light. Quietly he lead her over to the futon were Attomie waited for him as he sat down with his now so called "Sango" in his lap. He shivered as he felt Attomie's soft hands come up behind him and loosen the top of his haori sliding it down his muscular frame leaving both girls excited as they attacked both sides of his neck. "Ahhh" he grunted as Attomie began to rub her harden nipples against his back while his imaginary Sango began to hump the large bulge forming between his legs the only barrier between them were his purple and black robes. Attomie began ruing her tongue along his ear gently sucking the lobe into her mouth along with one of his earrings as she dragged her fingernails across his manly chest circling his nipple with the tip of her index finger. Mean while Sango began undressing his lower half with ease obviously showing that she had done this before. Miroku didn't have time to react before she grabbed his enlarged manhood in her hand and engulfed as much as she could into her hot warm welcoming mouth. "Ahhh" he hissed as she began moving her head up and down over his shaft. He groaned again as he felt the chill in the air past lightly over his shaft only to be swallowed by the warmth of her mouth again. Attomie feeling left out slid her hands down around his waist from behind reaching down between his legs to cup both of his balls in her hands while placing hot wet kisses along the sides of his face and neck. "Ah-Kami!" Miroku grunted at the new sensation of Attomie cupping him as she rubbed he self against his back. "Mmmm….. Sango" he groaned again as she ran her tongue along the head of his shaft. He gripped her raven hair in his hands pushing her head down further as he thrusted his hips upward into her mouth. Closing his eyes he imagined what it would have been like to have the real Sango bouncing up and down off and on of his shaft as he held on to her waist while his mouth and hands toyed with her nipples and breast.

:_Thump!: _"Ahh Inuyasha you jerk!"

Miroku eyes flung open as he was torn from his thoughts by the shrill shriek of Shippo only to see a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared Miroku was able to see the cause of Shippo's terror. The face of a dead angry bear demon its massive jaws pulled back in a hideous snarl and behind it was an even more pissed of hanyou. "Here's breakfast don't say I never did anything for ya's" Inuyasha said quickly unsheathing his sword and doing away with the bears skin. "Well!" Miroku sighed breaking the silence quickly getting up and adjusting the front of his black and purple robes trying his best not to expose the fact that he was painfully aroused. He sighed once again: _To bad it's too early to find one of those eager village girls to satisfy my needs. If only Sango would just……never mine. Looks like this is going to be another job I'm going to have to take care of myself:_ Miroku thought as a wide grin began to spread across his face. Inuyasha watched as Miroku walked off in a funny manner which he knew about all to well along towards the direction of the hot springs with another one of his lecherous grins plastered on his face. "Damn letch" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he continued his work chopping up the bear. "Oi Shippo bring that pot over here he demanded. "Hnn…..hnn…" Shippo picked up the handled of the pot with a mitt while placing one tiny foot forward as he inched towards Inuyasha trying his best to avoid the large brown demon's snarling head. :This should be good: Inuyasha thought with a large toothy fanged smirk as he sensed Shippo's fear. Just as Shippo began to past the mouth of the angry demon Inuyasha quickly swung the edge of his large massive sword down in a sweeping manner sending the giant oni bear head hurtling towards Shippo's tiny frame. "Ahhhhh" Shippo screamed dropping the pot and running in the opposite direction seeking shelter behind a rock with unshed tears in his eyes. "Ha ha ha" Inuyasha tried to control his laughter as he subdued it into a lower snicker.

"Inuyasha your gonna pay for that when Kagome comes back" Shippo threaten from behind the rock he was using as shelter.

"What! Shaddup!" Inuyasha shouted looking up from his work. "I'll give you something to tell Kagome about you little shit" He quickly flicked the blood from his sword un-transforming it and sheath it as he began chasing Shippo around the area ready to strike him with his fist.

…On the path heading from the springs towards the town…

Sango walked along the wooded dirt path back towards camp lost in her jumble of thoughts: _Oh my god! That was too close I thought for sure Kagome was going to find out. Mosquito bite. Huh! I can't believe I actually said that: _Sango mentally mocked her self as she continued to walk back to camp. "Ahhhh" she let out a low frustrated sighed casting her head to the clear blue sky watching the white puffy clouds past by. _: It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. Too bad I feel like shit_: She curl her upper lip up in annoyance as she placing her forearm in front of her eyes shielding them from the suns rays referring to the soreness between her legs unaware of the another passenger along the path. _: What am I going to do? Kagome thinks me and Miroku had…had…had… sex! What if she asks him about it I'll surely be found out then. Me and Miroku! That damn letch:_

"Hnn!" Sango gasps as she suddenly crash into another person. Sango squinted her eyes shut her mouth set in a open "O" as she prepared to hit the ground below only to be capture by two arms.

"Sango…. Sango are you all right!" Miroku ask as Sango's eyes fluttered open. His big violet blue eyes searching hers for any signs of pain.

"Hai Miroku I am all right" she lick her lips and wiggled her way out of his tight embrace accidentally in the process rubbing her belly over his erection. She felt it when Miroku went stiff and ridged. :_What was that: _she thought as she finally free herself from his embrace.: _Oh Kami please let that have been his staff_: She thought her face flushing a little red as she began to readjust her kimono.

………….Miroku thoughts…………

:_Oh Kami. Why did she have to do that? I'm sure she felt it?! She'll probably slap the hell out of me! I should have just let her go when I had the chance. Damn- it why do things have to be this way. All I want to do right now is just throw down on the forest floor and just…..and just. Ahhh! I can't take anymore. But just look at this beauty her hair loose from its ties. The way how her kimono sticks to her body and that tight ass. "Mmmm" _Miroku groaned lightly as he continued his onslaught with his eyes as he moved to the top of her kimono to the area of her breast_. :I have to go NOW: _Miroku mentally kicked himself as he felt his penis begin to stir yet again and he quickly continued on his path towards the springs only to be stopped by her soft sweet voice.

"Miroku" she called after him as she realized he just walked past her.

"Yes Sango" he said huskily with his eyes closed as she turn edto face him only seeing his back he was going to loose it right there if he turned and faced her.

"Thank you Miroku"

"Hnnn" he laughed "This is just too hard to resist" he said barely above a whisper to himself as he began turning his head back to flash her one of his all time famous lecherous grins "Ya know Sango if you really wanna thank me you could…." He let the suggestion hang in the air as he watched her emotions go from shock to anger in a split second. He tried to run as she picked up a medium size rock and hurtled it at his head.

"Ai!" Miroku yelped as the rock pelted off the side of his skull and rolled down off his shoulder hitting the floor.

"Huff!" Sango grunted as she stomped of towards the camp. Leaving Miroku sitting on the floor watching her retrieving form.

…………………………….Later on that day…………………………

After saying there thanks the Inuyasha gang left and continued there quest to fine pieces of the Sacred Jewel Shard. "Ahhhh" Kagome sighed stretching her hands in the air taking a deep breath. She cast her gaze over to Sango and saw that she was staring intently at something. Follow her gaze Kagome eyes came to rest upon the two boys that were walking ahead of them. _: Ohhhhh_!: Kagome thought as a mischievous gleam glinting in her eye. _: She must be thinking about what her and Miroku did last night. If only Inuyasha would just express his feelings some more …… oh forget about it! He's just hopeless. Kikyo!… Kikyo! That's all he cares about. Huff: _

Inuyasha was in hell he could feel Sango's gaze on him staring at every detail of his body as he continue to walk with his hands tucked into his haori sleeves. :_Great this is all I need now. Her staring at me. Whats this? Shit now Kagome staring at me to. Maybe she knows something. Or maybe she doesn't:_ Miroku turn his head over to watch the constricting face of the hanyou.

"Ya know Inuyasha…………..? He spoke lowly letting it linger in the air a while only for his and Inuyasha ears to hear.

"What!" he quickly snap glaring side ways not liking the way the monk was staring at him with that cheesy grin.

"We still never got a chance to completely discuss yesterday morning's events" Miroku grinned sheepishly.

_:What the hell is he talking about?:_

"Listen Miroku I got to many damn things on my mine to remember yesterdays mornings events" he mocked.

"Oh I see" Miroku calmly stated his smile never leaving his lips. Leaving the hanyou to squirm in his skin.

"Just what are getting at Miroku? Inuyasha abruptly shouted causing everyone to stop in there tracks.

"Ahhhhh this truly is a glorious day." Miroku sighed as a gentle cool breeze blew across his body tousling his raven black hair. He than continued walking leaving the hanyou with his fits clenched seething.

………………………….Back at Kaede Hut……………………………

It was mid-afternoon as the sun was setting bestowing the sky to reflect a bright hue of red, black, and orange colors as Inuyasha and the gang sat down to enjoy one of Kaede special home cooked meals.

"Ai Miroku must thee leave so soon?" Kaede raised one of her grey old eyebrows up waiting for the monk's replied.

"Yes lady Kaede…I must" he sighed "Mushin is getting old and he wants to finish showing me his teaching of wisdom and purity.

"If you ask me……_munch_…… _munch_ I say ya both have a pretty damn long way to go" Inuyasha continued shoveling rice and fish into his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome threatened in her voice sending him an angry glare.

"Miroku if you like you could take Kirara with you to hasten your journey?" Sango suggested not really paying attention to the monks charming grin.

"Oh my dear Sango have no fear. I will soon return to embrace you within the warmth of my arms again."

"Ahhh" he screamed as a chopstick was sent beaming right between his eyes. Bring his right hand up and rubbing the now sore spot she had hit he looked up to see her blushing face as she spoke.

"Watch it monk" she replied angrily not even looking up as she stab at the remaining food in her bowl.

_: So beautiful_: Inuyasha though glancing quickly at Sango through the corner of his amber colored eyes as he continued eating his food.

"So Miroku will you have to do some kind of test" Shippo asked reaching for the last piece of fish only to have it intercepted by a pair of chopsticks with clawed hands attached to them. The battle was on. Shippo tugged Inuyasha pulled they continued this as Miroku began to speak.

"Well Shippo--------------"

"Ahhhh!" he began only to be cut off by the shrill shriek of Kagome leaving Shippo and Inuyasha to stop in mid pull with there wooden chop sticks still in the air both having a good grip on the fishes body as they stared at the miko.

"What troubles thee child" Kaede asked with worry in her one eye.

"I have a test!" Kagome shouted franticly as she got up quickly shoving her belongings into to her yellow large bag.

"Inuyasha I'll be back in two days" she stated as she quickly dashed towards the door.

"Now wait just a damn minute Kagome……."

"Whoa!" Shippo shouted as Inuyasha stood up with the chopsticks, the fish, and Shippo all still attached in his left hand as he reach for her backpack with his right clawed hand.

"Sit boy" Inuyasha eyes widen as the enchanted purple beads around his neck glowed with a light and sent him hurtling towards the wooden ground below face first as Kagome raced off towards the well.

"I see this would be best as any time to take my leave." Miroku said standing up and grasping his golden staff. "Farwell lady Kaede" Miroku said. "Sango my dear" he took both of her hands in his right hand as his other hand went down to cup her ass. "There is no need to worry I will be back within three days" he stated rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles.

:_Is he serious: _Shippo narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he plucked the fish right out of the subdued chopsticks of Inuyasha and giggled contently pieces of the fish flying everywhere as he gobbled it down with his tiny sharp teeth.

"Miroku" Sango gasped her cheeks turning a hint shade of pink. Everything was going fine until Sango felt an all too familiar hand grope her kimono clad ass.

"Pervert!"

Contraband

:SMACK:

"Ahhh!" Miroku screamed as he toppled over from the blow to the cheek he received from Sango. He could almost already feel the red welt of the imprint forming on his flawless face. _: But hell. It was all worth it:_ he thought as he picked himself off the ground sending her a smile as he stepped over the paralyzed body of Inuyasha on his way out the door. "Goodbye Inuyasha. Come Kirara he said before stepping out into the now night sky the cat neko following him closely behind.

………………………………………………………………………………

The morning sun beamed and the sky was filled with the sounds of birds and children. Mostly Shippo and the local children girl's laughter.

:_Feh! I can't believe that little runt took my fish! He's gonna pay for that: _"Ahhh ha ha ha Shippo that tickles! He heard one of the young village girls giggle. :_Huh? I wonder if Shippo is gonna turn out like that damn letch being that he such a ladies man and all. Every town we go to there is there always some little wench panting in heat over him: _Inuyasha pondered as he continued to gaze at the sky through Kaede's hut window laying down with his hand supporting his sliver head his doglike ears twitching every now and then as Kaede stir the pot the spoon clinking off it's side as she prepared there morning breakfast.

"Huff" he sighed rolling onto his back with his arms tucked behind his head. Getting bored of just staring at the ceiling he began to close his eyes getting ready to doze off to sleep.

"Inuyasha" Kaede called.

"What now Kaede" he bitterly asked one golden amber eye popping open showing her that he was listen.

"Go into to the woods and bring me a boar. I should like to get any early start on dinner" she said not evening taking his bitterness to mind knowing full well he would complete any task she would ask of him.

"Damn-it just when I was about to fall asleep" she almost smiled when he mumbled as he picked himself up off the floor and headed towards the door.

_: Inuyasha has changed indeed_: the one eyed miko thought to her self as she continued with her work.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Stocking threw the forest and using his keen sense of smell Inuyasha quickly found his prey. A tan and brown wild boar. _: Might as well get this over with: _he thought to himself as he flexed his lethal claws cracking his knuckles lightly in the process.

"Hnn!... Ahhh! ……Hnn!" he heard grunting just as he was about to pounce on the boar scaring it away.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted frustrated as he stomped towards the source of the noise. He stopped when he came to a deeply shaded green secluded section peeking his noise past a tree only to see the object of his desire basically almost wearing nothing. Inuyasha watched as the demon slayer practice lethal moves with her katana. He also took in the look of her appearance she had the bottom of her slayer suit on with no pink armor on covering her more feminine parts outlining her shapely ass. His eyes moved to the top of her and scanned over her sweaty body. The only thing she was wearing were white cloth bindings wrapped securely around her breast keeping them in place. Inuyasha licked his lips unconsciously as he watched a bead of sweat roll down to the valley of her breast.

"I know your there………Inuyasha." She smirk not even breaking her concentration from the task at hand as she raised her sword striking at an imaginary foe with it.

"Instead of standing there why don't you come spar with me" she said making another swift deadly strike at her foe her body jerking with the movement.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Inuyasha nodded his head and walked into the opening taking his stance in front of her.

"Ready?" He asks with a fanged grin. : Whoosh: the noise his Tetsusaiga made as his clawed hands pulled it from its sheath transforming it to its enormous size.

"Come and see Inuyasha" she said shining the sun's light off the blade of her katana into the hanyou eyes temporally blinding him.

"Ahhh" she screamed her war cry charging at the hanyou.

"Damn-it" he snarled blocking his eyes from the glare using his keen senses to pick up on her whereabouts. He quickly avoided her attack by leaping into the air.

_: This is too ea_sy: he thought as he came descending down from the air readying him self to give her his finishing blow. But unknown to Inuyasha she was waiting for him in a crouched position.

"Ahhh" he growled extending his fist straight onto the foot of her boot as she then quickly thrusted her katana at him.

: Rip:

Was all Inuyasha heard when he hit the ground. He looked to the right of his forearm to see a gaping hole in his sleeve. :_Ah shit! Now it's gonna take even longer for us to leave. Kaede is gonna have to sew this up. What the…….sniff….sniff_: he sniffed around the area that his sleeve was cut. _:Blood. Huh so that's how she wants to play:_ He mentally laughed and stood up removing his red haori top and white under shirt leaving his chest complete bare to her eyes.

"Inuyasha…..what are you doing?" she asked a fair blush staining her cheeks.

"What'd ya want form me. I can't just let you just go cutting up my clothes and shit. Now come on!" He said standing in his fighting stance pointing his sword out towards her trying to hold back a smile as he smelt a spike in her arousal.

Sango's thought's……………………..

I can't do this. I can't do this. Oh kami look at his body. He eats like a pig but yet his body is so lean and muscular. His sliver hair, golden eyes, and right down to even those damn purple beads around his neck makes him look so sexy. Okay! Stay focus Sango stay focus.

"Ready?" he asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Hai" she replied taking her stance.

"Ahhh" growled Inuyasha as he charged after her ready to clash.

: _Oh god is that what he looks like under his shirt every time he dose that_: Sango practically drooled over the hanyou lost in space

In mid-run Inuyasha stared into her brown eyes. Seeing that she wasn't all there he quickly stuck his sword in ground and listen as it untransformed. He then in one bounding leap jumped up over Sango landing gracefully behind her disarming her of her sword. He then quickly wrapped his arms down around her pinning them there. Sango mind snap out of its retrieve and quickly went into pervert alert as she elbowed her attacker in the groin.

"What the hell Sango!" he shouted doubled over in pain. It didn't help the fact that he was slight aroused at one point.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted in shock and ran over to the doubled over hanyou.

" Inuyasha are you alright? She asked frantic worry evident in her face. I'm so sorry Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." He stated straitening up and giving her a stare. Thanks to his hanyou recovery he was better in a matter of seconds. She stared at his retreating form muscle moving in his back and shoulders as he walked. _:Too bad he has those big red pants on I would surely like to see his ass_: she thought as he reached down to pick up his discarded haori top. He then heard her voice meekly call his name.

"Inuyasha!" she blurted out not knowing what she was going to say anything to not get him to leave.

"Yeah?" he answered not really bothering to turn around and look at her as he gathered his shirts in his hands from the short blades of green grass.

:_Huff here goes nothing_: "Canyouteachmethewindscar?" she jumbled out.

"What?" he looked at her dropping his shirts once he heard something about his beloved Tetsusaiga walking closer to her closing the distance between them until they were about inches apart.

: _I can't be this close to him when he doesn't have a shirt on_: her mind panicked and she took a step back from him.

"Can you teach me the wind scar" she asked again holding her head down looking anywhere but his face.

Inuyasha was actually enjoying this. Every time he would step closer to her body with his her arousal would heighten in scent only making his grow more and more.

"I really don't see the point Sango. He stated flatly "It's not like you can use the technique any time you want to. Ah what the hell" he shrugged his shoulders "I ain't got nothing else better to do anyway." He said as he walked over to the still dull sword stuck in the ground yanking it out and tossing it to her. Upon catching it Sango took the sword in fighting stance and looked it over. :_I can't believe this piece of crap is the legendary Tetsusaiga. The sword that can slay hundreds of demons in one sweep. This couldn't even cut butter: _she thought mindlessly flicking the sword left right up down only to be held still by two strong arms behind her.

"Okay Sango" he said as he came up behind her grasping the hilt of the sword over her hands there bare arms touching his slivery hair lightly tickling her bare shoulders as he leaned forward pushing his hips mindlessly into her ass. :_Oh Kami_: she thought as she felt the heat emitting from his bare chest. She felt her knees get weak when she felt the muscle from his chest and arms move as he raised the dull fickle sword in the air above there heads only to bring it down in one side ways swoop.

"Wind Scar" he whispered huskily into her ear. His lips mere inches form touching the shell of her ear. The close contact of there bodies were really starting to have an affect on his.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped letting go of the sword trying to turn around in his embrace when she felt the tip of his tongue graze her ear.

"Don't" she heard him say in a strained voice stopping her from further movement. She listened as the Tetsusaiga softly hit the grass below. Her eyes widened to the sizes of saucers when he quickly placed his clawed hands on her hips and began to grind into her ass.

"Inuyasha! W-What are you doing!" She said. Shock written all over her face as she tried to put some space between them only to be pulled back against him feeling the rather large bulge between his legs. _: Please don't stop: _her inner thoughts cried out as she felt his lips kiss and caress her neck. Unable to contain her self any longer Sango gave in to the seduction closing her eyes as she began to press back against him.

: _MMMMPH she tastes so good_: Inuyasha mentally groaned licking his lips as he ran his skilled clawed fingers over her bare belly_. :I wonder if she'll mined if I got rid of this damn thing_: he pondered as he caressed his way up her smooth stomach to place his hand on her bonded breast. He smirked as he smelt her arousal spike even higher.

"Mmmmm….Inuyasha" she groaned stretching her right arm around the back of her placing the palm of her soft delicate hand on the back of his sliver mane pressing his lips harder onto her neck. "Mmm..get ri-rid of it Inuyasha" she moaned as she felt him groping her breast through the binding on her chest.

Inuyasha unattached his lips from her neck licking the now redden mark she sported on the nape of her neck blowing gently on it as he dragged one clawed finger down the valley of her breast the white banged splitting on contact with his claw. She gasped as the warmth of the bandaged quickly left her breast only to be replaced by the warmth of his hand.

"Ahhh!" she gasp/moaned as she felt him lightly flick one of her pink harden buds with his thumb. His claws adding a sensation that no normal man could. By now Sango had had enough. She turned around in the hanyou embrace slight hearing his grumble of disapproval as she heard his lips smack as they were abruptly pulled from her neck.

"Mmm!" he suddenly growled on contact as he felt her harden nipples scrape against his chest. He was silenced though by her lips as her tongue ran against his mouth seeking entrance. He quickly replied by opening his mouth letting hers in. He grasped her shoulders exploring her sweet mouth with his tongue as they lowered them self to the ground with her on top. Sango straddle Inuyasha hips as she ran her hands up his chest stopping to caress his manly nipples. . :_God he's beautiful_: she thought as his amber eyes locked with hers as she leaned down kissing her was across his chest stopping occasionally to flick her tongue over one of his nipples. She then kissed her way up his neck coming to place her lips over his mouth. There tongues battle for dominance as she ran her tongue over on of his sensitive sharp fangs he tasted wild and she couldn't get enough of him.

He moaned into her mouth closing his amber eyes while placing his hands behind his head. Allowing an all knowing smirk to come to the corners of his mouth as he felt her left hand slow trace down each muscle in his chest and stomach until she rested her hand at the top of his red pants. She slowly began to play with top waist band of his red pants. Slipping a finger in and running it across the top of his pelvis only to pull it out just when she was about to touch the spot were he wanted her to most.

"Mmmm …Stop teasing" he opened his golden eyes breaking there kiss begging huskily as he once again attacked her lips slowly raising his back of the ground perching up on his right elbow while his other hand caressed the right side of her cheek he slowly began nipping and biting at her lips only to sooth them with his tongue before placing his lips back over her own.

"All right" she smirked against his lips as her hand released his waist band and began rubbing the bulge through his pants.

"Mmmm Sango" he moaned out. Flipping there bodies over trapping her hand between them as he began kissing his way down her neck. Using his tongue running it between the valley of her breast down to her belly button were he proceeded to slip off her pants tossing them to the side. Inuyasha stare at her in all her glory no drunkenness or sleepiness. _: She's beautiful_: He placed his clawed hands on her knees and ran them up her fair skin parting her thighs in process until he reach the junction between her thighs.

"Inuyasha" she grunted out fisting her hands in her hair and squinting her eyes shut as he cupped her womanhood inserting his middle finger and rubbing her clit at the same time. Sango push her body down on to his finger as he leaned back over her capturing her nipple between his teeth running his tongue over it. "More Inuyasha….please" Kissing his way up to her neck he took in her heated scent as he increase the pace of his fingers. : _Her smell is intoxicating. Like jasmines I can't get enough of it_: His mind wandered as he began to lick at her neck running his tongue over her collar bone. Sango couldn't taking it any more his hands and tongue were reeking havoc on her usually clam nerves. She cried out his name as he inserted another finger bring her to her climax. _: God this is so embarrassing_: She watched hazily through hooded eye lids as he pulled out his two fingers cleaning them off with his tongue and then leaning forwards devouring her lips plunging his tongue into the caverns of her mouth so that she could taste her self on it. She moaned into there kiss bring one of her hands to rest upon the top of his head.

"Nhughnn Sango!" he moaned in pleasure his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head as one of her delicate fingers began to trace the shell of his overly sensitive ear. She used her elbow to flip them over again a faint smile lingering on her lips and face. But Inuyasha never even noticed it. He was to far gone with the pleasure she was creating with his ear. She released his ear and began kissing down his chest towards his stomach. She stopped her assault on his torso at the top of his pants looking up into his golden eyes as she slowly began to pull them down. :_Wait? When the hell did she get on top_: he thought when he felt the material of his pants leave his legs and a cool breeze blew over his erection.

"Aaaaah!…huff…mmmm..huff..mmph" he choked out a grunt as he felt the mind blowing sensation of her wet mouth over his shaft. "Sango…gods..! He continued his clawed hand fisting her dark black hair. He quickly discarded the tie that held her hair up letting it fall loose. He groaned inwardly at the feeling of her long hair caressing his heated skin which only added to the sensational pleasure that he was feeling between his thighs. He could only bite his lower lip as he felt her tongue trace a vein throughout his penis blowing lightly on the tip of it only to engulf him into the warm caverns of her mouth again. He dug his free hand in the ground as she began cupping his balls all the while using her other hand to pleasure what her mouth couldn't intake_. :I'm gonna make him squirm_: she thought with a wicked gleam in her eye. He groaned as her mouth slid off him with a pop licking her way down to the base of his shaft his pubic hairs tickling her nose.

"Hnn?" Sango gasped eyes wide as she was brought up by her hair and flipped onto her back the grass blades flattening under her. Brown eyes met lust-crazed golden ones as his hands caressed down her body molding her breast into both hands before moving down to her thighs spreading them apart. Grabbing her thighs and hoisted her leg up he plunged into her center.

"Ah!" Sango cried out gripping his shoulders while Inuyasha only took a calming intake of air: _She so damn tight:_ he grunted as he began thrusting into her. His pace at first was eager and quick but then he soon slowed down dragging out his thrusted. "Inu..._huff_….Inu……_huff_…Inuyasha ! she cried out again his body was driving her insane.

"Kiss me" she whispered up to him and he hastily obeyed by suckling on her lower lip there lips finally clashing over each other. Suddenly breaking there kiss Inuyasha pulled out turning her over onto her hands and knees and plunging back into her. "Ahh….Inuyasha!" she cried out at the intrusion of his length as he began thrusting into her at a demonic pace all the while digging his sharp claws into her hips. This time his thrusts were hard and quicker but also deeper thanks to there new angle making her cry out each time he plunged even further into her. Wrapping his forearm around her stomach he brought her up just to stand on her knees with her back against his chest so he could have access to her neck and breast. After groping and squeezing her breast and nipple Inuyasha moved his hand down south running one of his fingers over her belly button down to fondle her jewel. "Sango" he huskily whispered sucking her earlobe into his mouth all the while licking and nipping at the shell of her ear.

"Inuy…asha!" she could barely say his name as felt a mind blowing climax nearing. Inuyasha could feel his fangs and teeth lengthen he knew he was gonna mark her _:This is my mate and I think I'm falling in love with her:_ he thought as he thrusted into her one last time sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck bring them both over the edge. They both collapsed onto the grass on there sides. With both him and Sango gaping for air.

"Mmm" she moaned as Inuyasha pushed her hips forward drawing his penis out of her she quickly turned around in there embrace no words were spoken as she leaned forwards capturing her lips over his. There kiss was passionate yet gentle it was making her body become all wanton again and the way she felt something begin to poke her in the tummy she new that he was feeling it to. He was back on top of her again there lips clashing together while his hips began to rock with hers in slow sensual movements. He was getting ready to sink into her again when he heard a voice off into the distance_: If we stay quite enough they'll probably just go away: _he thought as he continued his ministrations.

"Kami Inuyasha!" Sango screamed loudly practically deafening as he rubbed the tip of his phallus over her jewel readying him self to enter her.

"Sango is that thee child?" they both looked towards the direction the noise was coming from.

"Kaede!" they both said in union as they scrambled to there feet trying to get dress. Searching for his pants Inuyasha heard a loud thud. He turned around to see Sango lying on the floor with a blush spread across her cheeks.

: _What the hell's wrong with me_. _My legs are so weak. I can barely stand on my own. I should be able to take this_: she pondered as she tried to stand up again.

"Hnn" she shrieked as her legs once again gave way. She braced herself to hit the ground, but he was there to catch her before she fell. Amber met brown as she they stared into each others eyes. : _Why do I feel so safe in his arms? I could stay here forever:_

"Well Sango what did you expect after rutting with a demon" he smirked his male pride sky rocketing to new heights and level. He was about to leaned down and claim her lips when he heard Kaede voice far to close for comfort breaking them out of there trance.

"Inuyasha my kimono is over there next to my Hiraikotsu bring it to me quickly" she said as she tried to make do with her shaky legs.

"Thank you" she mumbled before slipping it on and tying her obi. She watched as Inuyasha ran around like a mad man gathering his stuff. Cupping her chin in his hand he stopped on last time to kiss her on the lips as a sort of promise of future meetings.

"Sango is that ye?" they heard Kaede's voice once again.

"Go Inuyasha" Sango whispered as there lips disconnect with there faces mere inches from each other. She watched as he picked up Tetsusaiga shirt in hand making one giant leap off into the woods.

"Huff" she sighed straitening out her kimono and hair.

"Sango…." Kaede yell as loud as her feeble voice would allow her to.

"Hai Kaede I'm over here" she heard Sango's voice shout.

"Ye Child is Inuyasha with thee!" she shouted marching through the woods coming upon the secluded clearing.

"N-No Kaede-san." She tried to remain calm.

"Are ye sure child I can sense his aura around her some were" Kaede said stepping in to the clearing. Upon stepping into the clearing Kaede had already knew from the looks of Sango that Inuyasha was definitely there.

"Come child. There is much to do" Kaede said turning around and headed out of the clearing. :_She will tell me when the time is right. I will not force her. But for now I'll play the wise old fool: _Kaede smile to herself as she heard Sango gathering her things stumbling in her wake. _: Yes Indeed: _her old mind concluded :_He was definitely here: _

……………………………………………………………………………………..

How'd ya like that! Okay I know it's been while but I had a lot to deal with college, work, cheating soon to be ex-boyfriend all that stuff. Anyways reviews give me energy so please give me any ideas that you have. Will Kagome and Miroku find out about this little affair? Until Next time bye!


	7. A night alone

**Hey everyone! Loved the reviews. **"Listen up there's a **Big Lemon Alert **in this chapter. So you were warned.

nani yatten no -what are you doing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

……………………………………………………………………………………

A gentle warm morning breeze descended down caressing Sango figure tousling her dark black hair as she followed Kaede on a path that would bring them towards the village away from the secluded area_. : Were a lot further from the village then I thought…. That's a good thing:_ Sango sighed in relief as she had a flashback of her and the hanyou in there heights of passion moaning each others names. : _That would be some sight for any villager to see:_ Erotic mental images quickly began plaguing her mind spreading a heated blush from the bridge of her nose across her cheeks as she gripped the leather strap of her Hiraikotsu tightly in her fist. Feeling Kaede's watch upon her Sango quickly casted her head to the side hiding her face from the old miko's gaze pretending to have fain interest in passing by shrubbery earning a small smile from old priestess. The silence between the two was unbearable it was choking Sango_. : Does she know? Will she tell Kagome? She must think of me as a whore. Here I am promised to be wed to Miroku but yet I'm tiptoeing around the forest with Inuyasha:_ Sango's mine began to race with thoughts as she felt her heart slowly rise to her throat in nervousness. She could hear every dried branch snap beneath there feet every cricket creak every bug flap it wings until Kaede finally spoke as they neared the end of the woods.

"Sango I must go to the village Akebi there priestess is sick and they need some one to help bless and deliver a baby.

"How long will you be gone Kaede?" she questioned letting out a deep breath she had been unintentionally holding.

"Well I suppose as long as it takes for her to birth the child. I trusted that the village will be safe with ye and Inuyasha watching over it." She added as they began to arrive at the opening of the woods. Sango merely shook her head in a silent agreement continuing on the path out of the woods. Upon entering the village Sango and Kaede noticed a certain hanyou lounging nonchalantly on a branch of a tree with his hands behind his head resting against its bark eyes closed sitting with his legs folded. Surprises both took Kaede and Sango as they noticed a slain brown boar at the base of the tree.

"What took ya so long Kaede? You had me waiting here for too long of a damn time!" the hanyou exaggerated the time shifting uncomfortably as he lazily lifted the hood of his eyelids sending a lustful stare towards Sango that didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you Inuyasha" was Kaede responded as she walked inside her hut with Sango close behind.

_: Sango_: He mentally groaned as he watched her kimono clad ass and swaying hips follow Kaede into the hut. He closed his eyes lifting his chin slightly as a gentle breeze grazed over his face an all too familiar scent invading his nose. A smirk began spreading wide across his face when he could still smell a hint her arousal lingering from her body. _:Damn-it if that old wench hadn't came and barge in on us I'd still be having her moaning underneath me_: he growled out as he shifted his erection in his pants and tried to get some sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The evening sun was setting in as Kaede bustle about her hut gathering most of her belongings which consist of medicine and herbs. The aroma of roasted boar could be smelled as Inuyasha and Shippo stuffed there faces with the delicious pieces of meat. _:All that food and his body still looks that damn good:_ Sango watched as he devoured three out of the four pieces of the boars legs. The mental image of him naked making her drool propelling her into her own little fantasy world. She was quickly brought out of her retrieve at the sound of a horse whinny at the door.

"Lady Kaede?" the voice of a young man questioned.

"Yes Jikogen I am here come in" she said as she gathered the last of her medicines.

A humbly dressed man appeared at the door his dark eyes scanning the room coming to rest on top of Inuyasha's head directly at his ears making them flicker under his intense stare. Inuyasha was in the mitts of shoveling food into his mouth when he felt the uncomfortable feeling of eyes on him. His golden gaze moved about the room until they came to rest upon the dark eyes of Jikogen.

"What ya got a problem or something" he boasted cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Come Jikogen pay no heed to Inuyasha. There is much to be done." she said as she led the man out into the now night sky.

"Ahhh I'm stuffed" Shippo fell backwards onto his back as he patted his overly exaggerated stuffed belly with tiny specks of meat still on his mouth.

"Hai Shippo I agree." Sango said as she stood up unaware of the hanyou follow her body with his intent golden gaze.

"Aahh!" Shippo sighed again rolling over onto his fox like feet rubbing his mouth clean with the top of his blue haori sleeve. "See ya Sango!" he nonchalantly state sending Inuyasha an ill mannered gaze before jumping up and heading for the door.

"Wait just one damn minute runt! Were the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha question as he grabbed Shippo by the puff of his bushy tail with his clawed hand holding him up in the air to eye level leaving his little paw like feet dangling while he still holding his roasted boar in the other hand.

"Ah-Uh.! Shippo grunted struggling swigging his feet wildly in the air trying to kick the hanyou in the face as he explained. "I promised…..Ayumi that I would show….. her some of my fox magic tonight….Ah yes!" he rejoiced as he finally caught Inuyasha in the cheek with one of his fox like feet. Inuyasha threw Shippo to the floor to cup his jaw as Shippo sprinted for the door.

"Aaah….See ya tomorrow morning Sango!" He screamed as he scrambled to his feet and ran out the door

"You're gonna pay for that ya little shit!" Inuyasha grunted getting up in pursue of Shippo only to be stopped by a soft alluring feminine voice.

"Inuyasha" he heard Sango call his name in a teasing tone stopping him dead in his tracks as he turned to face her his eyes drunk in her appearance. His golden gaze roamed a path from her attractive face to her long ink like black hair as it hung loosen from its normal ties jutting out against the fair skin of her smooth neck. His breathing hitched in his throat as he bit back a small moaned as his eyes traveled down to the valley of her breast of her kimono realizing it was parted a little more open then it was before exposing the center curve of her supple breast. Inuyasha felt his erection strain when his eyes saw how hard her nipples were through the light fabric of her kimono. He continued his gaze of her body down the pink sleeves of her kimono coming to rest on the bottle of Saki contained by her hand along with two shots size brown wooden cups in the other.

"Would you care for some Inuyasha!" she asked with the most innocent smile only her eyes held the mischievous intent behind her proposal as she sat down in a kneel with her legs tucked under her next to one of the bed mats looking down as she pour the liquid into one of the cups leaning over making sure he had a good enough view of her breast.

"S-Sango" he tried to reply but it only came out in a cracked husky tone earning a soft small giggle from her lips.

"Here Inuyasha" Sango offer rising up on her knees with the tiny cup extended in her hands. Inuyasha felt his ears flicker eagerly as he walked closer to her body sitting down in front of her and taking the cup she offered in her delicate hands. He quickly guzzled it contents down the warm rice wine caressing his throat watching as she brought her cup to her soft lips and lightly sipping it down. She reflexively flickered out her tongue licking any remaining Saki left off her lips making the hanyou fickle restraint shatter.

"Inuyasha I…..mmm" She began but was cut off as he leaned over to taste her lush lips. Moaning as fervent yet gentle hands roamed over her sensitive flesh.

_:I can't take it anymore dam-it I want her:_ he conclude in his mind as he forced her on to her back and parted the ties of her obi running his hands up the smoothes of her flat stomach. He could feel her muscles contract underneath his palm from his touch as he ran the tip of a hot tongue across her lower lip. Getting the hint Sango willing parted her lips letting his tongue caress hers as well as her legs letting him lie in between them.

"Mmm" Sango groaned as his hot tongue stroked hers kissing his way down her neck as Sango began loosing the top of his haori pushing it down his forearms exposing his neck and the top of his shoulders. She leaned forwards kissing the sides of his jaw moving along his shoulder to the base of his neck.

"Sango" he moaned softly slipping her kimono from her body tossing it to the side leaving her completely naked underneath him running his free hand through her hair. Straddling her hips he leaned her back away from his neck to marvel at her body he watched as her hands came up caressing his neck with her delicate fingers send shivers down his spine while she ran her other hand down parting his red and white shirt open so she could have excess to his chest and stomach. Sango leaned her head forward attacking his neck and pulse with soft wet kiss moving down his chest running her tongue and teeth across his left nipple. He arch his chest forward into her mouth only to be steady back by the palm of her hand against his stomach as she blew lightly over it making it hard. Not to mention another apart of his body as well. Inuyasha became quickly irritated by the clothing separating him from her soft warm body and hastily began removing his haori top. Slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it to the side he accidentally knocked over the bottle of Saki in his eagerness. A small smile graced her lips as she turned her head to the side watching the rice wine leek from its jug.

"Damn" Inuyasha swore as he hurriedly picked up the bottle Saki downing some of its content in the process some of it missing his mouth completely running down the contours of his muscular chest. Sango leaned forward licking up rivulets of Saki rolling down his chest and stomach kissing her way affectionately up to his chin earning an echoed moan from the hanyou whose lips were still attached to the Saki jug which summoned a small giggle from the taijiya.

"What so damn funny!" he asked a sexy smile grazing his lips as he brought the jug from his mouth his ember eyes staring into her own.

"Careful Inuyasha…ha" she giggled settling her bare back, back down against the wooden floor her hands resting on either side of her head trapped beneath was her loose raven hair..."You might become drunk" she added huskily raising her hips up to meet his. She could feel his erection through the fabric of his red hakama pants pressing firmly against her womanly sex. The feeling of his member sending a deep ache of need throughout her body. She was about to do it again when she felt the palm of his hand over her stomach steadying her hips and waist. Licking his lips he leaned forwards to the side of her neck. She felt his warm lips brush against the soft skin of her exposed neck sending a wave of warm tickling tingles over her flesh as he begun, nipping and twirling his tongue along the shell of her ear before whispering in it.

"Too late." He lightly bit her ear soothing it with his tongue earning a small moan from her lips "I already am" he said leaning back looking down at her face. Sango couldn't control the sudden rush of heat that flooded her loins that made the vulnerable flesh between her legs fill with a shameless need to be touched by her hanyou lover. Her eyes were shut tight and her cheeks flushed as her right hand caressed her breast and nipple to the sound of his voice and the feel of his muscular chest pressed against her harden buds.

"Feh" Inuyasha snickered closing his eyes and tilting his head back raisings his arm he brought the jug of Saki back to his lips again and was about to finish it's content when wicked idea came to his mine.

"Mmm" :_Oh Kami his body feels so good against mine and gods whatever he doing to my ear. Damn-it why is he moving away:_

"Ai! Nani yatten no Inuyasha!" Sango's eyes sprung open as she tried to escape the rest of the warm liquid seeping over her body watching as the snickering hanyou poured the remaining Saki over her chest.

He watched as the Saki ran off the sides of her stomach to the wooden floor beneath them soaking her breast turning her rosy pink nipples extremely hard as rivulets rolled of her peaks. He also notice how some of the wine trailed down her stomach coming to rest in her belly button making his mouth long to taste her.

"Inuyasha that was so immature you ………. oohhhhh" Sango moaned eyes closing once she felt the warm sensation of her nipple being drawn greedily within the hot cavern of his mouth blurring her mind from any wicked thoughts of revenge against him. Sango arched her back off ground towards his mouth as he continued his assault sucking away at her right nipple lightly biting and dragging the tips of his fangs along the puckered pink flesh only to sooth it by laving and running his hot tongue across its contours. While using his other clawed hand to molest her other nipple between his fingers, playing with it till it was hard and erect while his palm groped and knead the supple sides of her breast. Kissing his way to the sides of her breast he breathed in the intoxicating scent from the valley of her chest. :_She smells like jasmines and Saki_: he thought licking his way towards her belly were he continued placing soft wet kissed down her lithe form skipping past her womanhood to her thighs licking and spreading them apart. He flashed her toothy grin before moving up to her womanhood only to blow lightly over her slit. A cry spill from Sango's lips as she felt the hanyou's searing breath against her sensitive folds.

"Inuyasha!" A soft whimper drifted from her mouth as he parted her nether lips inserting a finger into her wetness while his left had continued to explore the womanly curves of her body. Firmly griping her hips as he moved up her body capturing her lips caressing them with his tongue swallowing her moans of pleasure never missing a thrust of fingers as his lips now sought the pleasure spot of her neck. Sango wildly turn her head to the side breaking there kiss to let a loud moaned as Inuyasha added pressure to her clit with his thumb he took advantage of the exposed skin letting his lips wandering across her delicate jaw line. Pleasure filled Sango's body as she felt the walls of her womanhood contracting around his fingers. Inuyasha was becoming intoxicated just by the smell of her skin as he moved his lips back to hers thrusting his tongue into her mouth quicken the pace of his clawed fingers. Inuyasha grunted mindlessly as he began rubbing his erection against her thigh to relieve himself of some of the pent up tension within his groin. Sango mewled softly leaving her lips slightly parted at the feeling of her pulse picking up beneath the hanyou talented fingers as she unfastening the ties to his pants. He bit back a moan coming to rest back up on his knees at the contact of her nimble finger's against his heated skin as she tried pushing his pants down his to his thighs.

"Inu…." Sango moaned sinking her teeth into her bottom lip a cry emitted from her throat as she climaxed over his fingers. He watched her breast rise and fall in ragged intakes of breathing as he removed his fingers from her heated core bring them up to his mouth she could she her essence glisten in the dim fire light as he clean his middle finger off with his tongue sending a blush to her features. He pulled his middle finger from his mouth and brought his pointer finger to rest upon her bottom lip the tip of his claw resting against it as he shifted the tip of his erection at her entrance. She looked up into his amber eyes his face was serious as he stare back at her. She parted her lips slightly allowing his finger to pushing through securely parting her lips into her mouth as the head of his penis did the same.

"Aaah" closing her eyes and arching her hips forward a strangle moan escape her mouth as he slip the tip of his finger into hers mouth his manhood sinking deeper into her other inch.

"Inuyasha" she half begged half moan as she began rolling her hips with only the tip of his erection inside. Sango lust hood eyelids opened slowly as she ran her tongue across the hanyou finger tips only to taste something bitter and strange. She looked up into his face and saw a small cocky grin smeared across his features as he simply rolled his hips slowly. Sango mewled softly and felt the tip of his finger go deeper as well as his manhood. _: God's why he going so slow:_ she moaned and squirmed underneath his form _: Damn-it I need more:_ she thought as she unintentionally rolled her tongue across his finger tip. Sango bit back a moan as he swiveled his hips just for a little while before stopping. _:Wait a minute_: she pondered as she experimentally suck more of his pointer finger into her mouth. Sure enough the hanyou penis sunk deeper into her opening. Sango brown orb's met amber one as she grasp his right hand in her own and push his clawed finger deep inside her mouth the taste of her essence spilling over her tongue. She cried out in pleasure at the abrupt feeling of him filling her to the hilt. Sango slowly began sucking on his finger as he began to mimic his thrust with the pace of her mouth. Inuyasha leaned forward to the left side of her ear his long sliver tresses tickling the sides of her ample breast as he whisper huskily "I knew you would catch on Sango" he said before kissing her at were her jaw met her ear.

"Mmm..Inuyasha"her lips cooed around his finger as she sucked him harder quickening his pace. Inuyasha felt his resolve slip as he felt her walls contracting around his shaft. He pulled his finger from her mouth replacing it with his lips as he leisurely brought her hips to meet his this time sending her over the edged. Inuyasha forced his body not to release as he felt her walls milking him for his seed. _:I have other plans for this hot little taijiya: _he though as he ran his finger's through her ink like black pulling his still hard member out of her welcoming warmth rolling her onto her stomach wrapping his right arm around her waist and hoisting her up until she rested on her hands and knees while he hover over from behind his erection pressing firmly into her back side while his clawed hands steadied her hips. Sango was in a daze she was still riding out the after shock of her orgasm when she felt the tip of something hard circled her anus. "_Huff_" she gasp her eyes watering slightly going wide at the erotic sensation settling throughout her body as the hanyou began to penetrated the taut muscles of her anus with the head of his already lubricated shaft.

"Hunh" Sango cried out at the rawness of their contact in pleasure and in pain her breathing catching in her throat as the hanyou fully sheathed his erection into her body.

"Mmm" Inuyasha lightly grunted almost spilling his seed at the exotic site of her perfectly shaped ass surrounding his member as he awaited for her body to adjust to there new position. : _Kami her body is prefect_: he stated runnig the palm of his clawed hand up her bare back pushing her raven locks to the left side of her head as she shiver underneath him_. :Know wonder why Miroku always grabbing for her ass:_ he thought running his hand back down along the side of her ribs to cup one of the cheeks of her delectable ass. _: Feh to bad that damn letch will never ever feel them again:_ "Sango" he whispered as he leaned forward suckling the side's of her neck. "God's ….Sango!" he all but screamed her name as she rocked her ass back against his member with her hips. He heard a tiny giggle emit from her lips. A tiny blush stained his cheeks at his sudden outburst as he buried his face into the crook of her neck feathering it with small kisses. "Think that's funny" he growled teasingly as he began thrusting his hips gently in into her entrance.

"Hai…_huff_…I do Inuyasha mmmm" Sango tried to reply but she couldn't stop the moan that slipped past her lips. Inuyasha groaned at the warmness that surrounding his body and tried to salvage his control.

"_Huff_" Inuyasha let a ragged breathe escape his lips as she began pushing back against his thrusting hips. Sango moaned bringing her right hand back over his taking it from it secure place on her hips and placing it over her right breast.

"Aaaah!" she moaned as he hit a certain spot deep within her body causing her arms to buckle beneath her form as she massaged her own tit over his hand. His control slipped when he heard his mate's provocative plea.

"Onegai… please Inuyasha... more" she moaned beneath him as he slammed his hips harder into her.

Sango arms couldn't take the pleasure and pressure her body was receiving and she slid to the floor on her elbows only to be hoisted back up by her waist until her back was pressed against his hard chest the only thing that was supporting her was his arm around her waist and her knees. Her moans and screams filled his ears, urging him to quicken his as his lips began to nip at the sides of his neck while his right hand began to rub his thumb over her pink harden nipple pushing it in slightly in a circular motion while massaging the under sides her breast.

"Koishii" he whispered in her ear as his left hand slowly slid from her waist running along the soft curves of her hips coming to cup her womanhood. Inuyasha slowly began manipulating her swollen clit with the tip of his claw, pulling and tugging at the taut small nub of flesh as he quicken the pace of his thrust sucking her neck leaving marks behind for all to see. Sango moaned bring her right hand back pressing his lips harder onto her neck her body to lost in a wave pleasure not to care if she seemed too wantonly as Inuyasha slip a clawed finger into her sex bring her over the edge.

"Inuyasha!" a moaned tore from her parted lips her whole body tightening around him trigging his own release as he thrusted his hips one last time spilling his seed into her backside. Slumping forwards Inuyasha tried to regain his breath as he unwilling pulled his shaft out of her body lying there exhausted bodies onto the once forgotten futon beside them.

"Koishii" he drowsily whispered one more time into the ear of the sleeping taijiya placing soft tiny kiss against the nape of her neck before drawing her back against his chest and pulling the white sheets of the futon over there naked bodies. His amber eyes flickering in the moon's darkness contemplating on what they had just done. He inhaled deeply the smell of sex clinging to there bodies as sleep over took his body lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango steadily made her way to the springs through the lush green forest the moon still high in the sky. Upon reaching the bank bringing her hands to the ties of her obi she slowly undid them sliding her sleeping yukata from her body until it hit the grass below. Stepping out of it she headed for the warm water of the springs goose-bumps forming on her skin from the hot steam.

"_Huff_" she sighed tediously as she unfastened her hair from its tie and slowly sank into the welcoming steam water. Reaching for her soap she began lathering her arms and neck as well as her hair running her fingers over some of the pinkish marks that he left behind on her chest and neck. :_How the hell am I going to explain this to Kagome? Miroku not even here to blame:_ she frowned slapping the water lightly in her frustration dipping her whole body under water washing it from its soapy remains. Sango sat under the water surface her hair blowing freely in the clear water's current whishing away the lustful marks from her skin. _: She'll know it's not Miroku when she sees teeth and claw marks on my skin. To hell with it I'll just have to be extra careful around her that's all:_ Sango thought as she watched tiny pebbles break through the surface of the water stirring up the ground below. _: What the hell:_ she thought standing up through the water's surface. Water rolled off her body in heaps as she wipe her eyes opening them and scanning the area for any perverts coming to rest on the form of Inuyasha leaning against a tree with a handful of pebbles in his hand tossing them and catching them up and down in his palm.

"Oi you plan on drowning yourself Sango" he asked before tossing another pebble into the springs dropping the rest onto the blades of grass on the floor leisurely as he made his way toward her.

"No Inuyasha" she smiled as she stepped out of the spring watching how his eyes yearned for her body as she headed for her sleeping yukata wrapping it securely around her figure. "I was thinking" she replied sexily.

"About what" she heard him asked huskily from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her form against his harden arousal flickering his hot tongue over the contours of her ear while one of his clawed finger's ran down the top of her kimono parting the folds exposing her breast to him.

"About this" she said in a needy pant her eyes closed head lulled to the side as she pulled the top folds of her yukata further apart showing him the bruised skin exposing more of her neck to him.

"What about it?" he inquired running his finger tip slowly over the mark on her right breast before trailing to it's nipple kissing the now exposed skin of her neck from behind.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned at the contact of his finger against her sensitive nipples. "Kagome might see them and--------"she was cut off as he turned her around to face him crushing his lips against hers pressing her head closer with his fingers buried throughout her hair. "So? I can make it worse" he said between kisses holding her by her arms as he began roughly sucking on her neck nipping at her shoulders, leaving dark bruises behind. The hanyou smirk against her neck as she withered and moan beneath his grip. Breaking away from his hold a mischievous glint filled her eyes as she parted his haori top. Sango heard him moan as she slid down to her knees kissing her way down his shapely stomach smirking when she plant a trail of tantalizing feathery soft kisses just below his navel around the hem of his pants never breaking contact of there eyes making his body quiver bringing him to his knees. She smiled pushing him onto his back as she slowly undid the ties to his hakama dragging them down over his hips by the pants legs watching as his erection sprung free. He watched her kiss her way up his legs kneading his muscular thighs further apart until she could feel his hard member against her soft lips.

"Sango!" he belted out as she shyly stuck out the tip of her tongue tasting his member. Sango watched as he tried to fight the urge to cry out as he dug his nails into the lush bank below. His breathing became ragged as she ran the tip of her delicate lips over his member before engulfing him fully into her mouth.

"Mmm Kami Sango" he moaned as she stroke his muscular thighs. She relish in that fact that she was giving him such pleasure and let her own hand wander down between the fabric of her yukata brushing over the cleft between her thighs, where she began to fondle her self .

"Sango uuh" he cried out again fisting his hands in her hair quickening her pace all the while lifting his hips from the floor driving them into the caverns of her mouth.

"Mmmm Inuyasha" she moaned her lip's wrapped around his arousal when she felt her peak nearing sending him over. Sallow as much as she could Sango almost attained her release when she heard an all too familiar sound.

"Mewl"

: _Kirara_ Sango thought ceasing all ministrations her breathing quicken in shock.

"Mewl" she heard again catching Inuyasha attention as well.

"Kirara" she half hearted smile at the cat neko but a frown quickly spread across her face.

_:Wait_..Kirara_? Isn't she suppose to be with…? Oh no Miroku:_ Sango quickly realized scanning her surrounds until her eyes regretfully slowly came to rest upon the purple and black robes of Miroku.

_: Houshi! Kami no_: Sango begged she didn't dare look up to meet his face, but the anxiety was too much: _I have to see his face! I must look like a whore:_ she concluded as she wiped her mouth clean, she got up shifting her kimono clutching it to her devilish form. Tears threaten to spill from the corners of her brown orbs as they came into contact with violet ones.

"H-Houshi I…I can explain!"

"Don't Sango! I only wish to thank you for the use of Kirara it helped to hasten my journey. But alas I see my early arrival was unattended." She watched as the monk finished his words without so much as even a glance in her direction as small tears of shame and guilt flowed lightly down her face.

"Houshi wait!" Sango called out and watched his form visibly tense from behind.

"Don't call me that. "Don't ever call me that again." He said as he continued to march through the wooden path with his golden staff in hand.

"Miroku" she mewled out softly barely above a whisper as she got up and slip on her sandal following after monk.

"Sango!" she heard the masculine voice of Inuyasha call for her from behind.

She couldn't turn to face him but she could already hear the worry in his voice.

"Please Inuyasha I have to do this alone" she closed her eyes holding back fresh tears that threaten to spill as she headed in the direction Miroku went. Sango march through the path of the woods the deeper she went the darker it got. Suddenly she came upon a campfire and saw the monk staring intently into it.

"Miroku" she had sighed she had never seen him look so sad before holding a close fist close to her heart.

"Houshi- I mean Miroku may I sit?" she motion to the log next to him but only received a cold empty stare something she was sure he was incapable of doing, but before she could sit down Miroku had her pinned to a nearby tree his face mere inches from hers.

"Miroku let me go!" She struggled against his firm hold only to realize that she couldn't get loose. Using his knee to spread her legs apart panic began to flood throughout her body as his hands began to roam over her sides.

" Is this what that filthy half demon did to you to turn you into his whore!" he spat venomously as his cursed hand roamed over the flat of her stomach slipping past the light folds of her kimono caressing her inner thighs dipping a finger into her sex.

"You're such a whore Sango look at that" he pulled his now glistening finger from her core up to her gaze. "Already wet for me. I bet it didn't long for that foul wretched beast to get you on your back legs wide open huh Sango?" He added before plunging another finger back into her center. Sango could barely think between the friction of his enchanted beads rubbing harshly against her clit and the way how his lecherous fingers were plunging deeply in and out of her body.

"Miroku!" her traitorous body moaned wantonly at the feel of the monk's hot mouth around her stiffened nipples tugging mercilessly at them through the thin fabric of her yukata as he gripped greedily at her ass. Kissing his way up her neck he settled at her ear inserting his long tongue into it canal whispering all the hentai act he would enjoy making her do while list blowing slightly into it making it cool. She open her eyes staring into the face of her houshi as she moaned turning her hips in order to get more of the mind-blowing sensation at hand as she felt her climax nearing. She casted her head to the sky as he kissed his way from her collar bone up her neck to plant a chastise kiss on the top on her nose. Sango finally gained her release as he started spreading his finger's wider apart sinking into her at a new angle.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Huff….Huff….Huff_" She sat up with a gasp the white sheets falling from her frame exposing her full breast. _: Was that all a dream?_ "MMMM":_ Oh it wasn't:_ she realized as she felt two clawed fingers slip out from her between her legs.

"Good morning koishii" she heard Inuyasha whispered groggily wiping her essences off onto the white sheets as he sat up capturing her lips in a gentle passionate kiss. He growled softly as he felt her hands come up around his neck her forearms resting against his shoulder as they fell back unceremoniously onto the futon. Sango closed her eyes turning her head to the side allowing Inuyasha to lavish her neck with kisses as his lower half preceded to grind into her womanhood leaving her breathless. Opening her eyes she watched as he descended kissing his way down her stomach a deviant smile splaying across his lips as his head disappeared beneath the white sheets of the futon below her waistline. Sango watched wantonly a small grin gracing her lips as her eyes outline the hanyou dog like ears through the thin fabric of the white sheets. She reached down to touch them and was reward with a soft growling as he took hold of her thighs nuzzling them apart. Shivering Sango closed her eyes and clenched the sheet between her fists at the feeling of the heat radiating off of his warm lips against the smoothness of her flesh.

" Inuyasha" a ragged moan escaped her lips as he parted her folds and let his tongue swirl around her sensitive flesh. Her body ached with desire as his fangs often grazed against her jewel causing her legs to become heavy. Sango felt her stomach tighten as he began moaning against her heated flesh sending ripples throughout her entire body emitting a throaty moan from deep within herself. Light sheens of sweat began to form on her soft skin as she savored in the different sensations his mouth was inflicting upon her sex. Her eyes nearly sway into the back of her head twirling from side as she felt his tongue swivel in her flower's tunnel. Bending her legs until the base of her feet was planted flat against the floor capturing his head between her thighs she moaned his name out passionately arching her hips a little off bed as a climax tore through out her body. She took pleasure in the feel of his tongue lapping up her essence flicking against her clit only adding to the feelings_. Huff… Huf_f" she panted trying to regain her breath as she watch through hooded lids the hanyou reappeared from beneath the sheet a sadistic grin plastered against his features coming to rest his stomach against hers his obvious arousal rubbing against her leg causing her to blush as he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. A familiar taste of her essence flooded her mouth as his tongue caressed hers only adding to deepen her blush on her cheeks. Rolling over onto his side he spooned Sango against his chest nuzzling his nose into her neck kissing her shoulder blades and licking over his mark falling once again into a blissful sleep unknown to a red piercing gaze.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm" Naraku sighed irritably thin sheens of sweat clung to his bare chest and back as he turned uneasily situating his current flaccid member back into the hakama of his pants. "Sango" he sighed with a wave of his slender hand he dismissed the pale stoic white hair girl from his bed chamber. :_At times even I Naraku disgust my self:_ he grunted in displeasure wiping his hand clean of his essence on the dark sheets of his fulsome bed as he felt the young daimyō heart pang with lust and desirous want to have her soft body underneath his. "Shit" Naraku grumbled sitting on the edge of his bed slumping forwards running a confused hand through his long black curly tresses. :_ Is this what I have circum to, to nourish the prince carnal desire to bed her? Watching through __Kan'na__ mirror like a common voyeur? First __Onigumo__ now Kagewaki:_ he snickered dryly :_Damn humans and there weak control over there emotions of lust_: he sneered getting up from his bed his dark hair rubbing against his naked back as he stripped his bed of it's sheets as well as his body. _: I will destroy this despicable need:_ he crinkled his nose in repulsion as he felt Kagewaki's body ache with a sudden need to be touched as he headed towards his bath.

How was it? Please review. And don't for get reviews give me energy.

Oh! And please feel free to give me ideas on what you would like to read about in the next chapter.

Bye!


End file.
